Is it Love?
by manofpower5952
Summary: Life will be getting a little more dificult for Davis,Kari,and TK as well as there digimon, just not what the six are used to! Three years after the final defeat of Miotesmon. When you are finished with Is it Love read the story that is next in line!
1. To the digiport

Chapter one Run Run Run!

"hey wait up I can't run that fast!" I yelled as I ran after gatomon.

"well whose fault is that veemon?"

"yours!" I yelled a the tinny white cat.

"you complain far too much veemon" she laughed "hurry up well will miss the digiport they are going to leave without us!"

You are probably wondering what the hell is going one, am I Wright? Well I it started when Kari had a BIG idea. And by big I mean very very very bad! Now she did have good intentions , but they just did not go as planed. Now if they did good as planned I really do not know what I would do and I do really hope that Davis douse not find out, because if he did that would be trouble you can trust mean one that one.

End of chapter one!

What wear Kari's plans? Why is it so bad that veemon is scared that Davis might find out?

Well read chapter two to find out!


	2. Two days in the past

Chapter two The Plan

"Shutup Veemon you are so selfish did you know that? I mean really, that was my candy!"

"No Kari got it for me when she was with Mimi in America!Gatomon do you really think I would eat something that didn't belong to me?"

"Yes I do Veemon, and who told you it was yours in they first place, that dried up thing you call a brain!"

"NO Kari did"

"She brought a lot of candy for all of us, not just for you.

"Well I didn't know." He whispered.

"So, what are you going to do? Cry now or something?"

"No! But I am sorry for eating all of it, but still, you don't have to be so mean, it is only candy!"

"Well it is not only candy but, what is that? Oh hello Kari"

"Why are you two fighting?"

"well Veemon ate all the candy you brought from America!" Gatomon said

"Well that is not very nice Vee, why did you eat it all? I brought some for everybody." Kari said

"Well, I thought it was all for me and I did say sorry but Gatomon was still being mean!"

"Is that true Gatomon?"

"He did say sorry, but I didn't believe him"

"Gatomon I think he is telling then truth."

"What? Why?"

" Why? Because he is nearly in tears about this."

"I am not, I just have a little dirt in my eye!"

"Playing in my litterbox again Veemon?"

"Shut up gatomon! I can see when I am not wanted, I am going back home and going to sleep! Good Night!

See you later Kari!" Veemon yelled as he ran out of the apartment.

"You have to apologize to him tomorrow Gatomon!" Kari eagerly said.

" I know I think I messed up this time." Gatomon whispered.

Later that night

"It's not fair" cried Veemon

"What's not fair Vee?" Said Davis

"Davis where? did you come from!"

"Well when a man and a woman love each other"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT DAVIS!"

"I know I just heard you crying and I wanted to know what is up with you."

"I am not crying!"

"I didn't know your eyes can sweat and so much too. Come on buddy tell me what is wrong."

* Maybe I should tell him* thought Veemon

" It is about Gatomon, I think she hates me!"

"Why do you think she hates you?"

"I ate her candy and even after I apologized she wad still mad at me, I do not think she will ever love me back!"

"Let me call Kari and I will see what I can do ok."

"Do not tell her how I feel about Gatomon! "

"Dont worry"

"But"

"Don't you trust me Vee?"

"No"

"Don't worry I won't tell her"

later on the phone

"Hello"

"Hey Tie can Kari talk?"

"Aye hold on"

"Hello

"Hey Kari Vee said that Gatomon was being kind of mean and he is really torn up about it."

" I know Gatomon already said she will apologie tomorrow."

" Oh thanks Vee will be happy then."

"Oh, Davis I have a better idea lets trap them in the digital world."

" What do you mean trap them?"

"Send them into the digital world on errand and not let them back until the next day, so they will hopefully resolve things on there own!"

"I like how you think Kari, lets do this, lets say tomorrow and let them back here Friday?"

"That's the plan Davis."

"All right well I got to go before Vee starts thinking I am spreading rumors or something."

"Okay, bye"

**Back in the room**

"Hey Davis what did she say?"

"She could not talk."

"Than what took you?"

" I was talking to Tie, well we got to get some sleep, we are meeting them tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight"

" Goodnight Vee.

End Of chapter two

Will the plan go well? Will something unforeseen happen, or will something just plane good happen? Well you will have to read chapter three to find out!


	3. The Plan in Action, Well Sort Of

Chapter three-The plan is in action, sort of

"uggggg" mumbled Davis as he heard the phone ring at 5:00 the next morning.

"Vee go get the phone it is most likely Tie or Kari or Ken or somebody."

"Well Davis I do hope it is somebody, because you know I hate when the phone just starts ringing, and your right it is most likely Kari or Tie."

"VEE did you say Kari?"

"No I said Santa clause."

"Vee go back to bed I will get the phone."

"Why"

"Vee you look a little blue around the gills."

"I am blue Davis" Veemon yelled as Davis dashed out of there bedroom.

"Hello"

"Hey Davis it is Kari"

"O hay what's up."

"Just getting ready, get Veemon down to the school we are going to send them to the dig world and watch ,y plan bloom."

"What do we tell them?"

"That Gommamon found a still active control spire and we would like them to check it out."

"Sounds good"

In the bedroom

"Hey Vee we got to go to the school I need you to take a look at something."

"Ok what do you want me to see?"

"Gommamon found something I don't have the details , but it sounds bad."

"Ok lets go"

"O vee I cant go the digital world I have to do something with the rest of the Digidestened ."

"O so I have to go alone?"

"No Gatomon will go to"

"Why Gatomon?"

"She's just can."

" Davis did you set this up, or more likely Kari?"

After a little thought Davis replied "No it just kind of happened and we volunteered you two"

"Davis why did it take you so long to say that? What are you hiding?"

"I am not hiding anything Vee" Davis said rather loudly.

"You told her didn't you Davis?"

"Told who what"

"Told Gatomon that I liked her!" Veemon shouted

"I did not Davis." yelled right back.

"Yes you did, and you said you would not tell her!" Veemon yelled after he launched a pillow at Davis.

"Hey cool down Veemon we got to leave."

"Whatever"

"Hey Veemon,"Davis asked before they went into the school." Try not to do anything stupid got it?"

"SHUT UP DAVIS" Veemon yelled

"What ever" Davis replied disappointingly.

"what's wrong with Veemon Davis?" Kari asked

"He is just in a fit."

"O well can I talk to Veemon in privet for a moment?"

"Go ahead"

"Hey Veemon this might be a bit sudden but I want to ask Davis out."

"Wow Davis's dream come true, but he probley ruined my chances with Gatomon so I am going to ruin his chances with Kari" thought veemon

"Why would you ask him out Kari he doesn't even like you much, He even told me that you sometimes annoy him and besides he likes Yolei."

"O , well thank you Veemon for telling me." Kari tearfully said.

"Of coarse anything for a friend."

"We go to go Vee you and Gatomon have to go to the digital world now tell Davis I had to go somewhere and to send you two off by himself." Cried Kari as she ran off.

" Wear is Kari Veemon?"

" She could not stand your face any more so she ran off crying and told me to tell you to send us off."

"Ok"

"Digiport open!" said Davis before the little white cat and the blue reptile wear sucked into a computer

End of chapter three

How bad will what Vee said harm Davis and Kari's relationship will Davis ever forgive Veemon when he finds out? What will happen in the Digital world? Well keep on the lookout for chapter four to find out.


	4. Into the Cold

Chapter four the cat is out of the bag.

"So umm Gatomon what did Davis tell you?" Asked Veeemon as the twosome wear walking down a snow covered beach in the Digital World.

"Davis said that Joe's Digimon saw a countrol spire that w missed, but I thought you knew that."

"No, what did Davis tell you about me?" The little blue dragon to the white cat.

"He said you are blue, so what's wrong is he spreading rumers?"Gatamon asked.

"Yes, he is and he is such a jerk!" Said Veemon despite his tears.

"You have became quite a crybaby lately, what's wrong Veemon?"

Veemon by now was crying freely and was starting to have second thoughts about weather Davis really told Gatomon how he felt about her, and he was starting to feel very bad about what he said to Kari. They walked along the frozen beach for some time before he replayed to Gatomon's question.

"Gatomon, Davis really didn't say anything to you about me?" Veemon sobbed

"No he didn't say anything about you, but that is a good thing ,right?" Gatomon asked

"No!" Veemon cried, " I did the meanest thing to him, and now he will hate me because of it!"

"Veemon I see no control spiral, and it is cold, lets go to that cave." Gatomon said as she grabbed Veemon's hand and led him to a small cave on the side of a large hill.

"Perfect view don't you think? Sit down and stay hear I am going to get some fire wood and we can talk." Gatomon gently said to the Little dragon.

"I wonder what Veemon is so scared about, well I better get some fire wood before he becomes a popsicle." Gatomon said to herself as she walked along the lonely beach looking for anything that can be used in a fire.

BACK IN THE CAVE

"I am soooo cold, I wish I wad not cold blooded, I hope gatomon gets back soon." Veemon said to himself.

"I'm back Vee,Vee are you all Wright?" yelled gatomon as she dropped the fire wood and ran to a little and shivering Veemon who had collapsed due to the cold.

"O Vee come on speak to me" cried Gatomon ad she snuggled up to Veemon to keep him warm.

"Hello Gatomon" Veemon said weakly.

"Don't talk Vee." Gatomon cried ad she pulled him as. Close as she can and hugged him to keep him warm.

End of chapter four

Will Vee survive? What will become of Kari and Davis? Read chapter five to find out


	5. The Note Appears

Chapter five

"I wonder what is wrong with Kari? I don't think she would leave before we would send of the digimon, I wonder if something is wrong, I have to talk to her." Thought Davis before he left the school after sending the digimon to the digital world .

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"O hello Davis, umm I have some things to do right now so can you come back later" said Kari a little tearfully.

"I was just wondering what was wrong so I came down hear, and Kari are you ok?

"Just leave Davis!"

"What is wrong Kari? Did something happen?"

"Yes! Now leave!" Kari cried.

"What's with the tears Kari what is wrong you know you can tell me."

"Do you want to know what's wrong well Vee told me how you fell about me she yelled as she slammed the door.

Very quickly before the door shut Davis put his foot in the way, and he did not expect it to heart that much, but still he was quit.

"Vee told you how I feel, am I so repulsing that you would cry over me loving you?"

"Vee said you hate me !"

"I am going to kill that stupid lizard wean I see him, Kari I did not say that, why would you believe that?"

"Why would he lie Davis, what reason did he have then well I am waiting."

"Hey was made at me because he thinks I told Gatomon that he liked her."

"He likes Gatomon?"

"Umm Kari please forget I said that!"

"Ok but that douse not excuse what he did Davis"

"I know Kari, so I have a idea on how to punish him

"Tell me then Davis!"

In the digital world

"Gatomon wake up we will miss our digiport!"

"What? O no I must of fallen asleep we have to hurry or we will be stuck here!"

The duo got up although veemon was still a little unsteady on his feet they got what ever they needed to take home and made a mad dash for the digiport

"hey wait up I can't run that fast!" veemon yelled as he ran after gatomon.

"well whose fault is that veemon?"

"yours!" he yelled a the tinny white cat.

"you complain far too much veemon" she laughed "hurry up well will miss the digiport they are going to leave without us!"

They ran and ran as fast as they could and they made it with time to spare, but there was a key component missing the didgiport was not there!

"Umm Gatomon shouldn't the digiport be open?"

"Maybe they are just late, or something."

"Do you think something happened to them Gatomon?"

"I hope not!"

" Veemon I think we should wait for them."

"Ya me too."

"Ok then let us wait."

They waited for a couple of hours till sundown, till the digiport opened, but they did not have enough time to go through it, it was only open for a split second , a note came out.

Gatomon picked up the note and with Veemon's permission began to read

"Dear Veemon and Gatomon,

Me and Davis have ran off together. Veemon it is not your fault, but after what you did to me and Davis we want to try to get to know each other without other people interfering with us the way you did Veemon. Please don't be mad or sad Veemon, but this is the way it has to be. We may one day come back, and who knows maybe with a couple a babies! Please don't wait for us, until we meet again our partners

-Love, Kari and Davis

P.S Gatomon watch Veemon for me please and thank you

-Davis

P.S Gatomon Please stay with Vee, you two are all you have

- Love Kari

"O MY GOD VEEMON" Gatomon started to cry "What are we going to do?" She sobbed.

"I don't know Gatomon."

By now both Digimon wear crying there eyes and harts out they got up hand in hand and went back to there little cave and cried in each others arms until they fell asleep.

In the Real World!

"Kari don't you think the note was a little much?"

"No, and I hope that Veemon will learn his lesson from this!"

" O he will and from what you told me about Gatomon , a few sparks might fly between Vee and Gatomon!"

"We can only hope that it will go off without a hitch Davis and I think it will, Gatomon and Vee are probably crying in each others arms!"

"I know Kari, they probably are!"

End of Chapter Five!

What is Davis's and Kari's plane? Will it work read Chapter six to find out!


	6. Digilove

CHAPTER SIX

In the Real World

"I wonder how Vee is doing, it has been three days you know Kari?"

" Yes I know how you feel Davis, but we got to give them time you know?"

"Ya I know I am the one who did after all come up with the plan after all."

"And what a good plan it is Davis" laughed Kari

" O Davis can I ask you something?" Kari asked kind of shyly.

" Ya go for it, what do you want to ask Kari?"

Kari was by now red as a cherry and she could not sit still, she was playing with her hair, shuffling her feet and just acting very very shy

"I wonder what she is going to ask?" thought Davis.

"Well umm Davis I was wondering if you wanted to"

"Kari can you come hear for a second it is important!"

"O ok agumon, but why do you need me, I was in the middle of something important?"

"Well Tie is kind of stuck."

" Stuck in what?"

" Well just come one Kari it is kind of a sensitive matter.''

" Well ok I guess, I will talk to you later Davis!"

With that Kari and Agumon left the room and left behind a dumfounded Davis.

"That was weird.: Davis thought to himself

In the Digital World!

"My pry is close' thought the white cat " He is almost mine hahahahaha!"

"Gotta run she is right behind me!" said a little blue reptile who was running what might have been for his life

"I can smell him, he is near hahahah" said the cat

" No no no I can hear her I got to run faster." The reptile panicked

Trees wear flaying by, his feet wear moving faster than they had in a long time, he did not want to be caught by the cat.

"I can see him, he cant get away from me now " the white cat said to herself.

The little cat jumped into the trees and started to chase him from above.

"No one ever looks up!" the cat thought

The reptile started to slow down he thought he had lost her, but he was dead wrong. He slowed to a complete stop and sat down to catch his breath.

' He is mine!" the cat thought

"Pant pant pant pant, I cant believe I actually got away from her!" the dragon thought

A white blur flies from the trees and knocks the little dragon over and flips him over, than she douse the weirdest thing she licks his face and than starts tickling him.

" Ga-tooo-mo-mon you got me you can stop tic-illling me now" Veemon laughed

"No I caught you fair and square so I can tickle you all I want" Gatomon laughed

Gatomon rolled of veemon and hugged him close.

"You are getting better Vee, you would of never been able to run that long and fast before I am proud of you!"

"Thanks Gatomon."

"Hey Vee."

"Ya Gatomon?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Gatomon." Veemon laughed

The twosome walked back to there little cave by the beach hand in hand. When they got back Gatomon sat down and said

" Hey Vee can I ask you something?"

"Ya shoot."

"Well umm do you want to have a digi-egg together?

Veemon dropped the fish he was eating and started chocking, when he stopped he went over and hugged Gatomon and gave her a kiss and said

"Gatomon I love you with all my heart, but I don't think either of us is ready to have sex and have a baby, I think we should wait and when we are ready we will." Veemon said as he kissed Gatomon again.

"Ok if that is how you fell Vee I will wait." Gatomon said as she kissed Veemon.

"Hey Vee it is getting late we should go to bed!"

"Ok Gatomon, but no getting frisky at night got it?" Joked Veemon

" No promises baby." Gatomon joked right back

The twosome put a pillow down and a blanket and snuggled close before putting anther blanket on top of them and falling asleep in each others arms.

End of Chapter Six

How did Gatomon and Veemon fall in love, what was Kari going to say? Will she be able to get the nerve to ask him again ? Well find out in chapter seven!


	7. Gatomon's Dream

Chapter seven

RING RING RINNNG RINNNNNG

"Veemon go get the phone." said Davis.

"O I forgot he is in the Digital World , I got to get it my self."

Davis leaves his room and goes to the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Davis Its Kari, so umm what's up?"

"Umm nothing much."

"Can I come over in a hour or so Davis?"

"Umm how about three hours?"

"Ok Davis that will work, see you then!"

"Ok bye Kari!"

"Bye!"

"O NO, O NO, O NO, I got to clean my room, like now!" Davis thought.

Davis ran into his room after fetching a broom, a dust pan, a vacuum, and a whole roll of trash bags and paper towels. He cleaned like a maid on speed, he would not sit down , rest, or in any case stop, for anything. He made piles of dirty clothes, he tossed out the garbage, and after three hours and 15 minutes, he finished cleaning his room.

"Kari is late, I wonder what is taking her?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Davis rain to the door like a bat out of hell, and pulled it open

"Hello Kari, come in!"

"Thanks Davis!" Kari said as she walked into Davis's home.

"So lets go to your room Davis, come on!"

"Don't do that Kari!"

"O stop complaining I know you like it!'

""You are being way to ruff, how am I supposed to enjoy anything if you ripe my hair out ever three seconds?"

" Your being such a baby about this, you know we both need this!"

"Why do you need this?"

"I cant stand looking at your hair, I need to trim and brush it, I cant believe you actually walk around with your hair like that!"

"I cant believe I actually let you fix my hair for party, I must have lost my brains or something!"

"You never had any brains, now sit still and let me finish your hair!"

"I wont have any hair left if you keep treating it like this!"

"Hmm, you are write I should just shave it all off!"

"No that would be the end of my life Kari!"

"O stop being so dramatic Davis, see I am done, it wasn't so bad was it ?"

"It was horrible, and you could of told me about the party, you know, before you got hear!"

"Well Davis be happy that I let you know at all, the rest of the digi destined know nothing of this party!"

"Ya, well thanks for ruining the surprise party for me!"

" O, we need to go get Gatomon and Veemon before the party starts!"

"Ok lets go get em'

**AT TK'S APARTMINT THIS MORNING **

"MMMMMM" cried Patomon in his sleep.

"I wonder what he is dreaming of?" thought Tk.

"Mmmmm go away MaloMyotismon!" Patamon grumbled in his sleep.

"Umm Patomon wake up your having a nightmare." Tk said as he shook Patomon awake.

"Thanks Tk, but you know your not supposed to wake someone up from a nightmare?" Patomon yawned

"O Patomon we are going to Kari's place later on, she said to come on by at 7:00 PM.

"Kari wants us at her place? Is Gatomon back there yet? I am starting to worry about her!" Patomon said in a voice a little higher then usual.

"Are you ok Patomon?" Tk aked in a concerned tone.

"Ya I am fine Tk, I just cant help warring about her, we have been thru a lot together you know!"

"Ya I know, we all have been thru a lot together, and besides you love her write?" Asked Tk

" I do not, Tk it is just she is a real good friend and all , I am just worried, that's all!" Patomon said defensively.

"Patomon I can tell you like her, I have known you too long not to be able to tell, I mean we sleep in the same bed, of course I would be able to tell if you like someone! " Tk said to Patamon.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Asked Tk.

"Tell her! What happens is she douse not like me that way, she would always fell awkward around me!" Patomon said.

**In the Digital World **

"She is so cute when she is asleep!" Veemon said to him self "I wonder what she is dreaming about."

**GATOMONS DREAM**

Gatomon and Veemon wear crying in each others arms the day after they got the note from Kari and Davis. Gatomon got up and said

"We got to make the best of this" She sobbed

"How?" Veemon asked.

"Well for starters lets look this place over and look around the cave, find places we can get food and fresh water from, and maybe find a village or town!"

"Ok I am with you Gatomon!"

They looked around the place they found food and water, they got a few blankets and pillows from a passing digimon, everything was going just fine until Gatomon almost got killed. They war walking along a thin mountain trail from wear they could still see the beach and ocean.

"Veemon this view is fantastic, don't you think?

"Ya I love it" said Veemon

"I love it almost almost as much as much as I love you" Veemon wanted to say, but just didn't have the nerve.

" Hay Gatomon don't go to close to the edge, it looks kinda unstable!"

"Veemon you worry to much!" said Gatomon as she bent over to peer over the ledge.

_CRACK_

The ledge started to crumble, and Veemon could not help to think

"She can not die yet, I haven't even told her how I fell yet!"

Veemon dove after Gatomon and caught her as she was to far over the edge to save herself, and Veemon was falling fast. He was terrified but he still caught the ledge and pulled Gatomon and himself up. When he got her up safely he hungered her tight and said

"I thought I would loose you forever Gatomon" He cried "Gatomon I have to tell you something, I love you!"

Gatomon still couldn't talk because she was crying so hard, but she did the only thing she could think of to tell him how she feels, she shakily took of her claw gloves, and put a paw behind Veemon's head, and drew his head close to hers and kissed him for the first time.

**END OF GATOMON'S DREAM **

"**Hello Gatomon, it looks like you wear having a good dream, was it about me?" Asked Veemon.**

"**Yes, yes it was." Gatomon said lovingly **

**End of Chapter Seven **

**How will Gatomon and Veemon act when Kari and Davis come and get them, and what exactly was Davis's and Kari's plan? What is this surprise party about? What will Patomon do? Will it be bad or good, well read chapter eight to find out! **


	8. Return From the Digital World!

Chapter Eight

"Davis, how did your hair get messy again, it looks like I did nothing to it?" Kari moaned

"I don't know maybe, it grew back?"

"Ugg last time I ever try to make you look presentable again!"

"O Kari , what is the party about?"

" O it is celebrating the defeat of MaloMyotismon."

" MaloMyotismon? We defeated him three years ago Kari! don't you think it is a little late to start celebrating?"

" Of course not, and besides I am just using it to get all us digi destined together! "

" O so who can go Kari?" Davis asked?

"Well Tie is coming, and Joe, and Tk, and Mimi is too, and there digimon."

"What about the others Kari?" Asked Davis.

" They cant go for various reasons." Kari said disappointedly.

"Well that's ok I guess." Said Davis.

"Davis we got to go get the digimon now." Kari said.

"Kari how will we find them?"

"O you see Gommamon has been keeping tabs on them!"

"He has been spying on them!" Davis said in a distressed tone.

" No he just found out wear they are staying, Joe told Gommamon to wait for us at the digiport, and we should leave!" Kari said

Davis and Kari walked to the school because nether of them had a laptop with them. When they got to the school they snuck into the computer lab. Soon both of them wear pointing there digivices at the monitor of a computer and both said " Digiport open!"

When they got thru the digiport they wear greeted by a small little white seal like creature.

"Hello Gommamon, wear are Vee and Gatomon staying?" asked Kari.

"I will lead you wright to em'." Gommamon said.

The two followed the little digimon to a small sized cave, then Gommamon left without a word.

"Lets knock Kari." said Davis

"For once Davis I will do what you said we should do!" Kari teased.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Kari knocked on the side of the cave waiting for someone to come out. About five minuets later a small white blur and a blue streak flue out of the cave and knocked the duo over.

"Kari" Gatomon cried "I thought I would never see you again!"

" Davis it is so good to see you, so do you and Kari have any babies yet?" Veemon asked.

"No sorry dude but we didn't have time, you see the digital world is in trouble again, MaloMyotismon is back and stronger than ever! He is destroying the real world and we need your help!"

"O my god" Gatomon cried "How will we win this time!"

"Davis" scolded Kari " That is not funny at all that is just plain mean!"

"Ok sorry, he is not back, I was joking!" said Davis

"Vee headbutt" Veemon shouted as he headbutted Davis.

"Ow ow ow, that didn't fill good, why did you attack me!" asked Davis

"You said you might never come back, do you know how I felt, and then when you come back you say the meanest joke that scared us half to death!"

" Well I am sorry Veemon, but we planned this from the start, we always planned on coming to get you two, and Gatomon, I am sorry you got dragged into this." Davis said.

"It is ok, it worked out for the better." Gatomon said.

"Wear was I, o we planned to come and get you two after a while, for you would know what it fills like to loose our partner and best friend, and we sent gatomon along to let you two resolve what ever you two wear fighting about!" said Davis.

"Davis why would you do something so mean?" asked Veemon.

"Remember what you said to Kari before we sent you here?" Said Davis.

"oh, I am sorry about that Kari." Said Veemon

"Well it is all water under the bridge now" said Gatomon" and besides something really good came of this! Tell them Vee!"

"Are you ready for it Kari, Davis?"

"Yes" they said together

"Well me and Gatomon are married!"

"Married!" they both said in shock.

"Veemon please, come on tell them what really happened."

"Ok Gatomon, we are not married, but we are together." Veemon said.

" Well that's good Vee, good for you!" Davis said.

"Well guys we got to go, we will be late for the party, oh and Davis, I got some really big plans for you there! " Said Kari

" What is that supposed to mean Kari?" Asked Davis.

End of Chapter Eight!

What is in store for Davis? What will Patomon do when he sees Gatomon and Veemon together?

Well read chapter nine to find out!


	9. Patomon Learns About Vee and Gatomon

**Chapter Nine**

**At Tk's Apartment Earlier In the Morning. **

"Hey Patomon, are you ok, you look like you might be sick!" Tk said in a concerned tone.

"Ya I am ok Tk, but how can I tell Gatomon how I fell? What happens if it comes out wrong! She will fill awkward around me for ever and that can ruin a relationship, romantic or not!" Patamon worried.

"First of Patomon, you tell her by saying three magic words that work every time, and why would it effect your relationship for the worse if she knows how you fill, I mean you to have been thru a lot, when you digivolve you are almost the same digimon, and when you armor digivolve you are so similar to the point wear you can attack together with golden noose! I don't think telling her how you fill can be bad at all! It will open so many doors for you and Gatomon! You two will only have room to grow together not apart!" Tk preached.

"Tk first of all, what are the three magic words? Next, when did you prepare that speech?" Patomon joked.

" O ha-ha Patamon, but I am only looking out for my best friend." Tk said.

"Well Tk, umm, what are the three magic words?" Patomon asked shyly.

" You know them silly!" Tk said, " I love you!"

"I love you too Tk, but what are the magic words?"

"I love you!" laughed Tk.

"I love you too Tk, but please what are the magic words?" Patamon begged.

" Patamon, the magic words are I love you, you have to tell her that before someone else gets her!" Tk said.

"O, so that's all I have to say? That is it?" Patomon asked.

"Yes it is Patomon! O and Patomon."

" Yes Tk?"

"I love you pal!"

" I love you too Tk!" Patomon gushed.

**At the digigate **

"Kari, me and Vee will meet you at your apartment in time for the party, I got to get ready, and Vee, you need a bath!" Davis joked.

"Your one to talk!" Veemon responded.

"Ok Davis I will see you there, I need to get ready too."

With that the two digidestined left for there homes.

**At Kari's Apartment**

"Hey Gatomon, how do I look?" asked Kari.

"Well I think Davis will like the underwear and bra look and I bet Tk will too, but the others will most likely turn back and leave, and Tie might burn his eyes out!" Gatomon kidded.

"I mean my hair you naughty kitty!" Kari laughed

"O in that case, you look fabulous!" Gatomon said.

"Thank you Gatomon, o and can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead, you look kinda nervous, want some catnip, it fixes every thing except broken tails!" Gatomon said to Kari.

"O I will pass on the catnip for now Gatomon, but I am nerves because the last time I told somebody it ended up bad!" Said Kari.

"Who did you tell?" Gatomon asked.

"Veemon" Kari shuddered.

"Well no wonder it came out bad, you told Vee!" Gatomon joked.

"Ok, well I am going to ask Davis out." Kari said

" Kari, I thought you two wear already a couple?" Gatomon wondered.

"well yes, but no on knows yet, so I am going to tell it to everyone!"

" O that makes more sense, but I was wondering when did you to start going out?"

"The day Davis sent you two off to the digital world, he came by to see what was wrong, we fought a little, and then I told him what Veemon said to me, and I learned he was lying, so I asked him out!" Kari said to her digimon.

**At Davis's Home**

"Vee get in the bath now!"

"I don't wanna." Veemon said stubbornly.

"Well you have too, you stink!"

"I just got back, and I haven't even been in our room yet, and speaking of our room I should get what I need out of it now, before I take a bath, so I wont have to take another bath afterwards!" Joked Veemon.

"Well for your information I cleaned my room!"

"What motivated you to do that, your mom always asks you and your sister!" Veemon said.

"Well Kari came over!" Said Davis.

"And she got lost in all that trash and you had to clean your room to find her before she died, well I am so glade you got her out in time before she ended up a pool of human goop!" Joked Veemon.

"O shut up and go take a bath, I don't think Gatomon wants a stinky boyfriend, Vee!" Davis said.

"You know what? I think you are acutely wright for once, somebody call the press , no better yet somebody call the Akihito!" Said Veemon

"The who?" Asked Davis.

"The Akihito, our emperor, you know the emperor of Japan!" Said Veemon with mock horror.

"I knew that!" Davis said rather loudly.

"Whatever." Said Veemon.

"Veemon, go take a bath."

"Ok I will be wright back, no peeking!" joked Veemon.

**At the Party**

" Thanks for coming!" Kari said to who she thought was the last guest.

" Hold on Kari, it is me and Wormmon, we wear able to make it!" Said Ken as he ran to the door.

"O Ken I am so happy you could make it!" Kari said as she hugged Ken.

**With Veemon at the Snack Table **

" Yummy this is soo good, I got to give some of this to Gatomon, she would love it almost as much as catnip!" Veemon thought "Now wear is she, o she is talking too Patomon."

"So umm, Gatomon I have something to tell you." Said a nervous Patomon.

"O hay Gatomon you got to try this!" said Veemon as he interrupted Patomon.

Veemon put up thee little cracker to Gatomon's mouth and fed it to her.

"Yum this is good Vee" Said Gatomon as she kissed Veemon right on the lips.

Patomon was horrified, he did not know what to do, his Gatomon has been taken from him before he even got her, he didn't know weather to attack Veemon or run from him and find a hole to die in, but he did know Veemon was now his greatest rival yet!

**End of Chapter Nine!**

**What will Patomon do, will there be a fight for Gatomon, or will he just give up without a word? Or will he try to win her another way? Well there is only one way to find out and that is to read chapter 10, so be on the lookout!**


	10. A Little Drama in Life

**Chapter 10**

Patomon was horrified, but what could he do, he just didn't have it in him to let Gatomon slip right in-between his fingers.

"I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry!" Patomon thought to himself.

"Hey Patomon, are you ok, you look a little down?" Gatomon asked Patomon.

"Umm, I am ok, hey Gatomon can you move a little to the left I think Veemon has something on his chest!"

Gatomon moved as she was asked and to her shock she felt a swift bubble of compressed air fly past her and at Veemon.

"Boombubble!" Yelled Patomon.

Veemon saw what was happening soon enough and barley dodged Patomon's attack. Gatomon moved in-between Patomon and Veemon before someone else would be able to attack.

"Waa! What was that Palmon! It nearly hit me!" Asked a nervous Mimi.

"I think that was Patomon's Boombubble!" Palmon replayed.

"What is going on over there!" Kari yelled as she ran to Gatomon.

"I think Patomon got into some bad catnip!" Gatomon replied.

"Why did you attack Vee Patomon, why?" Asked Gatomon.

"Because I love you, why are you wit him Gatomon!" Cried Patomon.

"You what!" Shouted Veemon.

"Patomon, you could of just told me, you didn't have to attack!" Gatomon said

"So you are not mad? You don't fill strange around me!" Sobbed Patomon.

"Patomon you gatta apologize to Vee!" Said Kari.

"No!"

"Why!"

"Because he deserved it!" Yelled Patomon.

" I did not! So how about you come on over hear and we can settle this like real digimon!" Shouted Veemon.

"Veemon! I am disappointed in you, you should know everything is not solved by fighting, and this is not as simple as that!" Kari said.

"But, Kari." Said Veemon.

"Vee no buts, you three will have to talk it out!" Said Kari.

" Three?" Asked Gatomon.

"Yes all three of you, you know this involves you as much as it involves Vee and Patomon!" Kari said

"Well there go's my plan to tell everyone about me and Davis" Thought Kari.

"What is going on hear?" Asked Davis as he walked over with Tk.

"Are you ok Patomon, what happened?" Asked a concerned Tk.

"Well apparently we have a little drama, it is a love triangle!" Said Kari.

"Gatomon loves both Vee and Patomon?" Yelled Davis in shock.

"Davis, don't you know anything?" Said Tk.

"Ya Davis, it is not that Gatomon loves both me and Patomon, but that Patomon and Gatomon both love me!" Joked Veemon

"Patomon is gay!" Davis stuttered.

"NO! I love Gatomon, that is not funny Veemon!" Said a mad Patomon.

"O I get it now! Patomon and Vee both love you Gatomon!" Explained Davis filling smart.

"Yes, and it took you that long to get that conclusion!" Said Gatomon.

"Gatomon be nice!" Said Kari.

"Fine I will be nice to your boyfriend." Said Gatomon

"Thank you." Said Kari.

"Boyfriend!" Yelled Tk.

"O, yes I wanted to tell everyone while they are hear, but things kinda took a turn for the worse." Explained Kari.

"Oh My God, I am to late!" Thought Tk.

"So you three, go to my room, and talk this out!" Said Kari, "Oh Gatomon, don't let the boys fight please!"

"Ok, got it Kari, I wont let em'." Said Gatomon.

**In Kari's Bedroom**

" Well Patomon, I didn't know you liked me, you should of said something to me before!" Said Gatomon. "How long have you had a crush on me?"

"Well when I first saw you, how strong you wear and cute, I fell for you, but nothing major, but after we became close friends, I was completely head over heels for you, I was going to tell you just a moment ago, but Veemon interrupted and kissed you, and I freaked!" Said a sad little Patomon.

" Well Patomon, you are missing out on a lot, you know, she is the perfect girl!" Said Veemon as he bounced on the bed.

"Veemon, you are not helping, and stop bouncing, Kari will hat that!" Said Gatomon. " And Patomon, we are always going to be the best of friends, I mean who else did I dance with when I was watching Kari's dance class, or who saved me from life as a key chain? You did and nothing will change that Patomon!"

" So what am I chopped liver?" Asked Veemon.

"Yes." Said Patomon.

"Patomon! Please! No you are my boyfriend, and I love you." Said Gatomon.

"So will we always just be friends? Mopped Patomon.

"Patomon, I love you, but In a different way then I love Vee, we will always be best friends, there is not much more in a friend than I can ask of you!" Gatomon said. " I will be over by the door for you two can talk, but don't fight, I will be watching. " Gatomon said as she left the room.

"Umm Kari, Ken Mimi, Davis, Tk, why are you all at the door! That was privet!" Said Gatomon

"Well we just wanted to make shore you three don't fight." Said Ken.

**In the Room **

There was a stealing silence over the room after Gatomon left untill Patomon said,

"I am sorry about attacking you." Said Patomon rather shyly.

"It is ok, I would of probley of done the same thing if you got Gatomon before I did." Said Veemon

"So umm, Veemon, why do you like Gatomon?" Asked Patomon

"Well she is nice, cute and just plain charming, oh and she can be funny too." Said Veemon, So why do you like her?"

"Because, she is cute, and she has always been nice too me!" Said Patomon.

"I forgive you Patomon." Said Veemon

"For what?" Asked Patomon.

"For attacking me."

"Oh, well I am sorry still." Said a emotional Patomon.

"No hard feelings, and you will find your girl, and besides me and Gatomon might not be together forever, so you may still date her one day." Said Veemon

With that the two got up and left the room.

"Patomon, why is everyone lined up for the bathroom?"

"Maybe they drank too much?"

"But no one is in the bathroom!"

**Later that Night in Kari's Bedroom.**

"Kari are you asleep yet?" Asked Gatomon.

"No, what's wrong?" Asked Kari.

"Did I choose wrong, should I have chose Patamon?"

"Only you can know that!"

**End of Chapter 10**

**What is Gatomon thinking, is that the end of Patomon and Veemon's fight, what will happen next? Well read chapter 11 to find out!**


	11. The Break Up

**Chapter 11**

**Early in the Morning, in Kari's Apartment **

**KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK **

"Kari, can I come in?" Asked Gatomon.

"Ya come on in!" Relied Kari.

Gatomon goes into the bathroom.

"Want to take a bath with me Gatomon?" Said Kari as she undressed.

"Well, ok." Replied Gatomon.

Kari undressed, filled the bathtub full of hot water and the two girls got in.

"So umm Kari, should I break up with Vee?" Asked Gatomon.

"Gatomon, do what you want and need to do, don't go asking permission for matters of love, Gatomon, do you love him?" Asked Kari.

"I don't know anymore, I thought I did, but what Patomon told me the other day has turned me upside down!" Said Gatomon.

Kari Got out a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of soap, and a bottle of cat shampoo.

"What do you think you should do Gatomon? No one can tell you what you need to do except you." Said Kari, "And I am surprised, you actually got into the bath without too much hassle!"

"Well, I know I would have to take a bath sooner or later, I just decided sooner, but if I do break up with Veemon, how will he feel?" Said Gatomon.

"He will be heartbroken, but he will understand if he loves you Gatomon!" Said Kari. "Oh Gatomon, do you want me to wash your fur?

"Go ahead." Gatomon said as she stood up.

Kari put a considerable about of soap in her hands and starting from the back paws up, she started to lather Gatomon up and said," Gatomon, what are you going to do?"

"Well I am going to tell Vee I need time to think about our relationship , I guess."

"Well if that is what you want to do, I can get him over, close your eyes don't wont to get soap in them."

With that Kari washed off the soap and did her hair and the two got out of the bath.

**At Davis's Apartment a Couple of Hours Later**

RINNG,RINNNNG,RINNNNNNG

"Hello?" Asked Veemon.

"Oh hello Vee, can I talk to Davis?"

"Oh, he is busy doing naughty things while thinking about you." Joked Veemon.

"Veemon you are gross, go get Davis." she laughed.

"Ok I will get him."

"Hello?" asked Davis

"Do you and Vee want to come over?" Asked Kari.

"Umm, ok I will see you in a hour or so, bye." Said Davis as he hung up the phone \.

"Hey Vee, we are going to see Gatomon and Kari now!"

"Yay" Cheered the little dragon..

**At Kari's Apartment.**

**KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK**

"Davis, Veemon come in!" Said Kari, "Veemon, Gatomon wants to talk to you, she is in my room."

"Ok!" said Veemon happily.

**In Kari's Bedroom.**

"Hi Gatomon!" Said Veemon as he plopped down next to Gatomon.

"Hey Vee I need to talk to you." Said Gatomon quietly.

"Oh no! You are pregnant and we are having a baby!" Said Veemon in mock horror.

"Veemon this is serious, I need to talk to you." Said Gatomon in a serious tone.

"Ok, what do you want to say honey?" Said Veemon

"Well, I want to take a brake." Said Gatomon.

"A brake from what, Gatomon?" Veemon asked.

"From us." Said Gatomon in a quit tone.

"why?"

"I just need to think about us, and about what Patomon said." Said Gatomon.

"Oh" Said Veemon sadly. "I think I understand, I have to leave."

With that he went and went to Davis and begged him to take him home. With Kari's blessings, they left and Veemon cried all the way home, without telling Davis what was wrong no matter how much he pried.

**End of Chapter 11.**

**What will Veemon do? What will Patomon do when he finds out Gatomon is single, who will win Gatomon's heart! Read to find out. Be on the lookout for chapter 12!**


	12. Three Digimon and Alot of Tears!

**At Tk's Apartment**

"Hey, good morning Patomon!" Yawned Tk.

"What is so good about this morning Tk?" Cried Patomon.

"Patomon, have you slept yet?" Wondered Tk.

"No, and what is so good about it without Gatomon?" Cried Patomon.

"You need to sleep, it has been three days now since that party, you got to sleep. Do you think that Gatomon would like you at all if you are cranky or dead from lake of sleep?" Said Tk.

"Why does it matter if she likes me or not, she loves Veemon!" Sobbed Patomon.

"If she does not like you, how will you ever get a chance with her, for all you know Vee and Gatomon won't last forever!" Said Tk.

"Whatever Tk." Said a depressed Patomon.

_**RINNG,RINNNNG,RINNNNNNNNNNNG,!**_

"I got to go and get the phone, I will be wright back!" Said Tk.

"Hello?"

**At Davis's Apartment the Night Before**

"We got to get to bed, and what happened between you and Gatomon today?" Davis Asked.

"Why do you care?" Cried Veemon.

"Because you are my partner, my best friend, and I don't want to sleep in a water bed tonight!" Said Davis!

"Fine, you want to know what happened, Gatomon dumped me!" Sobbed Veemon.

"Oh, Vee, everything will turn out okay. Come to bed, you need to sleep." Said Davis as he hugged Veemon.

"Ok, Davis, goodnight." Cried Veemon.

"Goodnight buddy." Said Davis as he covered himself and Veemon with the blanket.

**The Next Morning at Kari's Apartment.**

"Good morning Gatomon!" Said Kari brightly.

"Good morning, Kari, I feel bad for Veemon." Said Gatomon shamefully.

"Well, Gatomon, it would have been worse if you led him on and he found out, he would feel worse if he found out after a long time!"Said Kari helpfully.

"Well I guess you are right, thank you Kari." Said Gatomon.

"Gatomon, you know I would do anything for you!" Said Kari lovingly.

"I know, and I would do anything for you too, Kari." Said Gatomon as she hugged Kari.

"But, I still feel bad for Vee!" Said Gatomon.

"I will call them and have him come over for you two can talk!" Said Kari.

"Call Patomon too, I think he will also needs to know." Said Gatomon.

" Are you sure Gatomon?" Asked Kari.\

"Yes, of course I am!" Said Gatomon stubbornly.

"Well, ok, I will call them." Said Kari with a smile.

"Thank you Kari." Said Gatomon.

**At Davis's Apartment in the Same Time as Kari.**

"UGGG, good morning Vee." Said Davis.

Davis tried to untangle Vee's arms from around himself without waking Veemon up, because he didn't wake up to his greeting. Davis successful got untangled from Veemon, but before he got up, Veemon woke up.

"Wear are you going Gatomon?" Asked Veemon still half-asleep.

"Vee it is me, Davis." Said Davis.

"Oh, I wish you wear Gatomon." Said Veemon tearfully.

"I know buddy, I know." Said Davis sympathetically.

Veemon started to cry again. Davis got up and hugged his partner close and said,

"I know it hearts, but time will heal all wounds, you will feel better one day!" Said Davis.

"Thank you, Davis, do you think Gatomon will ever love me again? Asked Veemon.

"If you treat her wright, she might love you again, she might still love you too, she just might be confused about what Patomon said." Said Davis to Veemon

_**RINNG,RINNNNG,RINNNNNNNNNNNG,!**_

"I will be wright back Vee I got to get the phone." Said Davis.

"Ok"

"Hello?"

**At Kari's Apartment.**

"Hello, Tk, can you and Patomon Come over?" Said Kari.

"Well, I would like some company, and Gatomon would like to talk to Patomon." Said Kari..

"Okay, when can I come?" Asked Tk.

"At 3:00 would be good for us."

"Okay, that will be fine." Said Tk.

"Okay, bye Kari!"

"Okay, see you later!"

Kari hung up the phone, and dialed Davis's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Davis, do want to come over at 3:00?"

"Okay, I would love to!" Davis said happy.

"Oh, Davis, bring Veemon, Gatomon wants to talk to him." Said Kari.

"I don't know Kari, Gatomon hurt him really badly, he has not stopped crying yet, I don't want him to get hurt anymore!" Davis said to Kari.

"David, Gatomon needs to talk with him, and she wants to try to make him feel better, she knows he is hurt by the brake up. I am positive she wont rub salt into his wounds!" Explained Kari.

"Well if you insist, but Kari if he is hurt anymore I might not be able to forgive Gatomon!" Said Davis passionately.

"I understand Davis." Said Kari.

"Okay, well bye Kari."

"Bye, Davis."

**3:00 PM at Kari's Home.**

"Wear are they, they are late!" Worried Gatomon.

"Relax Gatomon, they will be hear any moment now." Said Kari.

**On the Rode to Kari's Apartment.**

Come on Vee, we are late!" Said Davis as he and Veemon ran to get to Kari's place on time.

"Hay, Davis, wear are you going!" Somebody shouted.

Davis looked behind him and saw Tk.

"Oh Tk, wear are you going?" Asked Davis.

"To Kari's!, what about you?" Said Tk as he caught up to Davis.

"The same." Said Davis.

"Why, did she invite you two?" Davis asked jealously.

"Gatomon wants to talk to Patomon." Said Tk.

The digimon would not look at each other, but Veemon said,

" She also wants to talk to me."

"Oh, you too? " Said Tk.

Patomon would not even talk, but despite that they made it to Kari's apartment only 30 minutes late.

"Thank you four for making it! Vee and Patomon, Gatomon is in my room."

They left to Gatomon without a word.

"Do you two want coffee or tee?" Asked Kari.

"A cup of coffee is good." Said Tk

"Ya I will have one too." Said Davis as not to look childish next to Kari.

**In Kari Bedroom with the three digimon.**

" Umm, thank you two for coming." Said Gatomon.

"Ya, anytime." Said Veemon sadly.

Patomon did not say anything.

"Patomon, are you ok, you look tired, have you slept?" Said Gatomon in a worried tone. 

"**I have not slept since the party." Patomon sobbed.**

"**Oh, Patomon, I am so sorry." Said Gatomon in a small voice. **

"**It is not your fault that you and Vee are together." Cried Patomon.**

**Veemon has not said a thing since Patomon started to talk but now he cried,**

"**Gatomon and me are not together anymore, she broke up with me!" **

"**She did?" Patomon said with relief in his voice.**

"**Yes, I just wanted to tell you Patomon." Said Gatomon.**

"**Gatomon," Veemon sobbed., " Why don't you love me anymore, what did I do wrong?"**

**End of Chapter 12.**

**What will Gatomon say, and how will Vee react? What will Patomon do? Will he make a move on Gatomon when Vee is gone? What has been going on with Kari, Tk, and Davis in the other room?**

**Well read chapter 13 to find out!**


	13. revelations

Chapter 13

""Vee, you did not do anything wrong,, I just didn't know how I felt about you anymore, and I still don't. What Patamon said was a wake up call, I had more than one choice on who to be with!" Said Gatomon to Veemon's last comment.

"But why did you stop loving me?" Veemon cried.

"I didn't, I am just confused on how I feel, you didn't do anything wrong, we just started going out at the wrong time, if you asked earlier, maybe this would not of happened, if you waited any longer I might of ended up with Patomon." Said Gatomon.

At the mention of his name, Patomon looked up from in-between his paws and said,

"So, if Veemon didn't tell you how he felt before me, we would be going out?" Said Patomon.

"Maybe, Patomon, maybe." Gatomon said.

"This is not going out the way I thought it would!" Thought Gatomon.

"So, you just went with your second pick, because the guy you want didn't ask you out!" Cried Veemon.

"I did not say that, Vee, you have to understand, I am confused, I have known Patomon for so long, and I also don't know how I feel about you, I just need time to understand what I am feeling, but I don't hate you and I still feel the same about you. I just might of mixed that emotion up with love, or it might be love!" Explained Gatomon.

"So, you still feel the same about me?" Asked Veemon.

"Yes, I just never get close to people, I have gotten close to you and Kari, and you too Patomon. I just don't get that close to most people because of my past, most people ether treat me like a house pet or a monster, but nether of you two do, that is why I like you guys!" Gatomon said.

"So, you love both of us, or one of us, or nether of us?" Asked Patomon.

"That is the thing, I don't know, I like you both, but I don't know how much, It might seem weird to you two, but to someone who has been tortured most of her life, and has never had any real friends up to a hand full of years ago would know." Said Gatomon.

"I think I understand Gatomon." Said Patomon in a small voice.

A couple of minutes later Veemon said,

"I am sorry Gatomon, I mean, it is my fault you had to do this, and it is so far out of your confront zone, but Gatomon, I love you, and I will always, no matter on how you feel about me." Cried Veemon.

"I feel the same too, Gatomon!" Said Patomon.

"Thank you guys for understanding!" Gatomon whispered.

**In the Living Room**

"So is the coffee good?" Kari asked after a couple of silent minutes.

"I love it!" Tk said truthfully.

"Umm, me too!" Lied Davis as he thought it was way to bitter.

"That is good, and if you want more sugar or something, just ask!" Said Kari.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Said Tk as he nursed his cup of coffee.

"Not too long." Replied Davis.

"So, umm, Kari, do you two have a good relationship?" Asked Tk.

"Well, we haven't gone out yet, we have been dealing with the digimon, but when it is over we will go out." Replied Kari.

"So, umm I will be wright back!" said Davis as he ran to the bathroom because of the three and a half sodas he drank on the way there.

"So, Kari, do you, umm, love him?" Asked Tk.

"Oh, yes, of course I do!" Replied Kari.

"So, what happens if there is someone who likes you, who has known you longer than Davis?" Said Tk.

"Do you know someone who douse?"

"Maybe."

"Well, it depends on who he is."

"What happens if he is me?" Replied Tk shyly.

"Oh, Tk, why didn't you tell me before!" Said Kari as Davis walked up.

"Tell you what before?" Asked Davis.

"It is nothing, and can you check on the digimon?"

"Umm, ok." Said Davis as he left to check up on them.

"I don't know what to do, I like you Tk, I really do, but now I feel like Gatomon, and I am in the same situation as her now." Said Kari.

"I am sorry Kari, but I just could not go on without telling you! Look wear it landed Patomon, so I told you not wanting to just do nothing!" Said Tk.

"I understand, but why didn't you tell me before?" Asked Kari.

"Probably for the same reason Patomon asked Gatomon when it was too late, I was just too shy to ask!"

"Oh, how am I going to brake this to Davis!" Said Kari.

"Don't say anything until you know who you want to be with! That is all I can say, other than I hope you pick me!"

"Well, Tk?" Asked Kari.

"Yes?"

"Don't act differently around me please, I don't want my mind made up on someone who is not who they are. I know you, but if you do things that are out of your way for me that you would not do regularly, it would be unfair to Davis if I wont tell him, okay?" Asked Kari.

"Okay, I wont." Replied Tk.

**With Davis**

**KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK**

"Come in!"

"Oh, hi, Davis." Said Gatomon.

Davis looked over at his partner and noticed he was not crying and thought,

"That is good, I thought he would be depressed forever, maybe whatever Gatomon said to him will really make him feel better!"

"So, how's everything going on in hear, and is Patomon asleep?" Said Davis.

"Oh, yes he is, the poor thing fell asleep, he has not slept since the party and I decided to leave him be." Said Gatomon, "and everything is fine, we just talked and straitened a few things out."

"Before or after Patomon fell asleep? " Asked Davis.

"Before!" Laughed Gatomon.

"Hay, Davis, can we go soon, I feel tired." Yawned Veemon.

"Already?" Said Davis.

"Ya, I am sorry." Said Veemon.

Davis thought," Well, he needs to sleep, and I don't know how depressing what he talked about was, I will do him this favor one time, and besides, I can see Kari anytime."

" Ok, I will take you home buddy." Said Davis to a nearly asleep Veemon.

Davis picked him up of Gatomon and walked out of the room and thought,

"He is so out of it, he must have had a hard time."

"Oh, Kari, I have to go, Vee is really tired, I want to let him sleep some at home, I think he might need it." Said Davis

"Oh and Tk, Patomon feel asleep finely." Said Davis.

"He did! It is about time! I was getting worried ! I guess we should leave too!" Said Tk.

Kari got up and hugged Davis and Veemon at the same time because Davis was caring Veemon and then she hugged Tk before he went and got Patomon and left.

**At Davis's Apartment **

Davis put Veemon down on the bed and wrapped him up in a blanket for he could sleep, before he left Veemon said,

"Thank you Davis, and I love you pal!" And was asleep as soon as he said it.

"I love you too, Vee"

**At Tk's Apartment.**

"Tk, thank you for everything you do for me." Said Patamon as he was being put to bed.

"Well of course, and Patomon I love you, you are my best friend and partner, I would do anything for you, and I will always be there for you!" Said Tk.

"I love you too, Tk." Said Patomon before he fell asleep.

**End of chapter 13.**

**What will happen between Kari, Davis, and Tk? Who will Gatomon pick for her love? How will she decide? Will they compete for it? Will Davis find out that Tk is in love with Kari, and what will he do? To find that out and more keep on reading ****Is It Love? **, **and be on the look out for chapter 14!**


	14. A day out with Patomon and Tk!

**At Kari's Apartment.**

"Hey, Gatomon, I have to tell you something." Said Kari.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Tk likes me!" Said Kari.

"I would be surprised if he did not."

"No, not like that, he like, likes me!"

"Oh, so what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" Said Kari.

**The next morning in Tk's Apartment.**

"Good morning Patomon!" Yawned Tk.

"Good morning to you too!" Patomon said.

" I am happy to see you are feeling better! Patomon so, do you want to go to the park or something, it will be just us two!" Tk said.

"I would love to!" Patomon said as he flew to Tk.

"Come on, I have to take a shower, and then we can leave! Do you need anything before I go into the shower?" Explained Tk.

"No, not wright now, if I need anything I will just ask!" Said Patomon.

Tk went into the bathroom, took off his pajamas and turned on the shower, and wean it was hot he went in .

"I am happy Patomon is feeling better," Thought Tk, "I hope he will stay like this and not relapse into depression again." Thought Tk as he washed his arms.

**With Patomon.**

"I am hungry, I wonder if there is any food, I guess I will ask Tk." Patomon said to himself.

"Hey, Tk can I come in for a sec?" Patomon yelled at the bathroom door.

"Ya, come on in, the door is unlocked!" Replied Tk.

"Why do you always keep the door unlocked Tk?" Asked Patomon as he came in.

"Well, I am always up before everyone else." Said Tk.

"You are?" Explained Patomon as he perched himself at the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh Patomon?" Asked Tk.

"Yes?"

"It's time for you to get wet!" Tk yelled as he grabbed Patomon and pulled him under the shower.

"Hey, no fair, oh and Tk?" Said Patomon.

"Yes?"

"You have a nice butt!" Patomon laughed.

"Oh shut up you little perve!" Tk laughed.

"So, what did you need?" Asked Tk.

"A towel, I am drenched !" Joked Patomon.

"Well you mines well take a shower, we are already in it!" Laughed Tk as he rubbed shampoo into Patomon's fur.

"Well I was wondering if we have anything to eat?" Patomon asked.

We will go get something on the way to the park!" Said Tk.

"I love that we digimon can go out when we please, I mean everyone now pretty much every has there own digimon friend!" Said Patomon.

"I know, well not everything bad came of MaloMyotismon, now he is gone and digimon and humans are able to be together, we don't have to worry about you guys being seen! And if People all over the world did not get digimon, you guys would still be know about! I mean, how would people not know of digimon, you guys wear fighting all over the world!" Tk explained.

"Well, I want to have a party, and not like Kari's, I want a pool party, that would be fun!" Patomon said excitingly.

"Wow, Patomon, wear did that come from?" Asked Tk.

"Oh, I just thought of it, and I am sorry, I should of told you after we got out of the shower!" Said Patomon.

"Why?" Asked Tk.

"You are butt naked, I don't want to get you too excited, I don't want to get poked!" Joked Patomon

"Patomon!" Yelled Tk.

"Okay, okay, I am sorry, but I couldn't resist!" Laughed Patomon.

"You are such a pervert!" Tk laughed.

"Come on it is time to get out!" Said Tk.

"Okay." Said Patomon as the twosome got out.

Tk dressed himself and dried off Patomon and got ready to leave the apartment.

"Hey, Patomon, wear do you want to go to eat before we go to the park?"

"How about we just go to the fair, I heard it is in town!" Said Patomon.

"Okay then, to the fair we go!" Tk replied.

"Wow Patomon is so happy today," Thought Tk, " I think he is going to be alright!"

"Hey, Patomon, I am not complaining or anything, but why are you so happy, what did Gatomon say to you?" Tk asked his best friend.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

" No."

" Well she broke up with Vee!" Said Patomon.

"Well that is awesome Patomon!" Encouraged Tk.

"That's not the best part, she did it because she is questing how she feels about me and Vee! I think I have a good chance at getting her!" Patomon said happily.

"Well, you need to impress her before Veemon douse, I am pretty shore he has figured out that you can try to win Gatomon over, so he will trying to win her soon!" Said Tk while he was thinking of Kari.

"Well I know, that is why I want to check out this fair, to see if she would like it!" Said Patomon as the two left.

**At the Fair**

"Tk, wear should we get food?" Asked Patomon.

"There is a vender over there, a couple of noodle carts too." Said Tk.

"Lets check out the vender Tk." Said Patomon.

They read over the menu and Patomon said

"I will have the nachos with a lot of salsa!"

"Okay, and I will have a bowel of noodles please."

They got there food and sat down.

"Wow Patomon, you are attacking those poor nachos!" Explained Tk.

"There good!" Replied Patomon as he licked the plate clean.

"Patomon, you have salsa all over you face!" Tk laughed as he cleaned Patomon off and finished his food.

"So, Tk, what should we do first?"

"Play a few games?"

"Okay, so how much money do we have?"

"We have 1617 yen. ( 20.00$)

"I will give you 8085 yen (100.00$) when you take Gatomon out."

"Yay, thank you Tk!" Patomon said as he flew onto Tk's head.

They walked around for a little while until Patomon saw a game booth wear one of the prizes looked remarkably like Gatomon.

"Hey Tk, can you win me the cat?" asked Patomon.

"I will try buddy." Tk said.

Tk looked at the game and saw that it was one of those games wear you had to hit a balloon with a dart, so he paid the man 243 yen (3.00$) and got three darts. He amid at a small yellow balloon that would win him the cat and missed his first three shots, so he bought three more darts and hit the balloon with the last.

"So, honey, what prize do you want, you can pick from the top two shelves!" Said a nice young looking lady who was running the booth.

"Umm, how about the stuffed cat?" He asked.

"Well, hear you go!" Said the lady.

"Patomon," Laughed Tk, "This thing is bigger than you!"

"And it looks like Gatomon!" Said Patomon.

"That's why you wanted it!" Tk said.

Patomon blushed and said,

"Can we go on the ferries well over there?"

"Okay, I think we have enough money left."

Tk started walking over to the ride with Patomon riding on his head. When he got there he paid the kid who was taking the fees most of the money he had left and the duo got onto the ride.

"Hey, Tk, this is a nice view!" Patomon said as they got near the top.

"Ya, it is we can see the whole city from hear!" Said Tk.

"And to think Gatomon is somewhere down there! Patomon happily said.

After they got off the ride they had to go home because Tk was running out of money, and it was getting late.

**At Tk's Apartment.**

"Thank you for taking me out today Tk!" Patomon yawned.

"Well, it was fun!" Tk said as he sat on his bed.

"Tk, you are the best friend anyone can have, I love you!" Patomon gushed.

"I love you too Patomon!" Tk said before Patomon fell asleep.

"How cute," Thought Tk, "He fell asleep cuddled up to the Stuffed cat."

And with that Tk turned out the lights and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 14!**

**What will Gatomon do wean Patomon asks if she would like to go to the fair with him? What will Vee do when he finds out that Patomon asked? What was Tk thinking of when he told Patomon he has to impress Gatomon? Is he going to try the same thing with Kari? Well to find that out and mor, keep reading, and be on the lookout for Chapter 15! **


	15. All to the Fair who is going to the Fair

**Dear reader, **

**This will be my longest chapter yet, and I hope you like it! Please comment on how you like my story, but please no flames =, if you want to flame PM me please, and I will try to make future chapters and stories better! Well I hope you enjoy.**

**-Manofpower5952**

**Chapter 15**

**At Davis's Apartment early the next mourning.**

"Ymmm, yummy, yummy noodles, ymmm ." Davis said in his sleep as he tried to eat his pillow.

"Oh, no, I think he is going to eat me!" The little blue dragon said as he was watching Davis chomp on his over-stuffed white pillow.

" Were is this leading to?" Thought Veemon as Davis slowly started to get closer and closer by the second.

"I better wake him up before he eats me!" Thought Veemon as he watched Davis's mouth open up bigger than he thought possible.

"Wake Up!" Veemon shouted into Davis's unprotected ear.

"NOODLES!" Shouted Davis as he woke up and flung himself off of the bed and into a nearby pile of dirty underwear.

"What is going on, I thought I cleaned this room!" Davis Said as he ran up and down his room in a panic.

"You did, but you didn't bother keeping it clean." Veemon sweat dropped.

"Oh, ya, I forgot." Davis said before he grabbed his pillow that was laying on the floor by the bed, along with a blanket and a half eaten rice ball.

"Davis, there is a rice ball on your blanket." Veemon said.

"What?" Said Davis as he looked the blanket over and saw nothing.

"So, why did you wake me up? I was dreaming I had my own noodle cart!" Said Davis as he laid back down and covered himself with his blanket.

"Waaaaaaaaa!" Yelled Davis as he felt the rice ball and flung it onto a nearby wall, were it splattered and stuck.

"Told you so," Said Veemon as he stared at the mass of white and green all over the wall, "I think it is growing mold!"

"Me too, I wonder how long that has been in here?" Said Davis as he got up and started going through his 'clean' clothes pile.

"It could not of been here long, I mean you cleaned this place not too long ago!" Veemon said while swinging his legs of the side of the bed.

"Ya, you're right, I wonder how it grew so much mold in such a short time!" Said Davis as he grabbed a pair of underwear and a small shirt.

"Because, this room will turn anything clean and pure into dirty and nasty, including TK and Kari!"

"TK? How is he clean and pure?" Davis said as he started looking for pants.

"The child of hope, does that ring any bells?" Said Veemon as he kept swinging his legs.

"Oh, don't remained me," Said Davis as he picked out a pair of pants, "I am going to take a shower, I will be back."

"Use some soap and water this time!" Said Veemon as he started cleaning the wall with water and bleach and a whole role of paper towels.

"Why am I cleaning the wall," Thought Veemon as he scrubbed the gunk of the wall, " it should be Davis who is doing this, not me, but he would never clean this up and it is utterly disgusting to look at!"

A couple of minutes later Davis was subbing at his arms, legs, and back with a rag and a bar of Mechanic's soap.

"This stuff hurts! I can't believe this is all we have right now!" Said Davis.

"And done! Now to wash my hair," Davis said as he grabbed a bottle of conditioner and scrubbed that into his hair, "Now time to get out!"

Davis got out and dried himself off with a clean red towel, than he brushed his teeth and put on his underwear.

"This shirt is too small," Davis said as he tried to put on the shrunken shirt, "And there is no button on my pants! "

Davis left the bathroom in nothing but his tightey whiteys and went into his room to look for more clothes.

"Davis, why are you only in your underwear, I mean really, have some common courtesy for other people, I do not want to see you in your too small underwear!" Veemon said when Davis walked in.

"Davis turned to Veemon and said, "These are too small? Oh, but they feel fine and I need to get more clothes, my shirt is too small and my pants are broken."

"Davis, how did you break your pants?" Veemon asked as Davis Bent over to start looking for another pair of underwear.

"They had no button." Davis said as he tossed a pair of underwear onto his bed and started looking for a pair of pants.

"Why didn't you check, I don't know, before you went into the bathroom?" Veemon asked as Davis pulled out a pair of pants and tossed them next to his underwear.

"Oh, it didn't cross my mind, oh found it! Davis said as he pulled out a shirt that fits and walked over to the bed.

"Yes, of course it didn't cross your mind. Davis! What are you doing!" Veemon yelled in mock horror as Davis stripped of his underwear and put on his shirt.

"Getting dressed." Davis said as he bent over to get his other pair of underwear.

"Davis, why oh why do you do this! My poor eyes are going to fall out!" Joked Veemon.

"Sorry, but if you don't want to see my butt, don't look." Said Davis as he pulled on his underwear and then a pair of pants.

"Ya, but it is so BIG!" Joked Veemon as Davis pulled on his socks and shoes.

"I thought you loved my big butt!" Said Davis with mock sadness in his voice.

" Ya, right! So Davis what are we going to do today!" Asked Veemon.

"Well, TK called yesterday and told me he and Patamon went to a fair that is in town and said it was pretty good, so I thought we could check it out!" Davis said.

"Okay, that sounds fun, but let me take a bath or something first, I feel dirty because of that rice ball of death." Veemon said as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

**A couple of minutes later when Veemon finished his shower.**

"I am clean!" Veemon shouted, " Well at least until I go into your room again!"

"Come on! It is time to go!" Said Davis impatiently as he hopped foot from foot at the door.

"Okay, okay! I am coming!" Veemon said

"I am ok with that, as long as it is not on me!" Davis joked.

"You disturb me sometimes Davis, did you know that?"

"Yes, now come on!"

**At TK's Apartment a couple of hours before.**

"Look at him, all snuggled up with that toy, it is so cute!" Thought TK, "And to think, when I was little I would of became envious of the toy!"

"Good morning TK." Said Patomon as he untangled himself from the stuffed doll.

"Good morning to you too pal, so how did you sleep?" Asked TK as he sat up.

"I slept good, like a tree!" Patamon said as he crawled up to TK and hugged him.

TK hugged Patamon back and laughed, "Don't you mean log, or rock, not tree?"

"Oh, ya, I forgot!" Patamon said.

"TK, can you call Gatomon, I want to take her out today!" Patamon said excitingly.

"Okay buddy, I think they are up, I will call them, then I got to get you in the bath, you smell like salsa!"

"Oh, but I love salsa!" Patamon said.

"You love salsa, so, you just like me?" TK said as he started to tickle Patamon's belly.

"I love, hahahahahah, you more, hahahahahah, than Salsa!" Patamon laughed.

"Okay, let me go call Gatomon!" And with that TK got up and went to the phone.

TK dialed their number and waited until he heard,

"Hello, this is the Kamiya residence."

"Oh, hello Agumon, can I talk to Gatomon or Kari?"

"Umm, Kari is asleep, but Gatomon is in the bathroom, I will go get her!"

**A couple of minutes later**

"Hello?"

"Hello, Gatomon, what's up?"

"Nothing much, what do you need TK?"

"Well Patamon wants to take you to the fair that is in town, so he wants to know if you would want to go."

"Umm, I don't know."

"Just as friends, it is not a date or anything, how can it hurt?"

"Well, okay, I guess it could be fun, is anyone else going?"

"I can't, I have to do something today, but if Kari wants to, she is more than welcome!" TK forced himself to say hoping that Gatomon would not bring Kari for it would be just Patamon and Gatomon.

"Umm, I won't bother Kari with it right now, I don't mind going with Patamon alone, when can I expect him?"

"In a hour or two."

"Ok, see you then, I will see you right?"

"Ya, I will drop him off at your place!"

"Okay, well bye TK!"

"Bye Gatomon." And with that TK went up stares to tell Patamon the good news.

"Hey, Patamon, guess what!"

"Gatomon feel back in love with Veemon and they are trying to have babies!" Patamon said in despair.

"What? No, don't think like that, Gatomon will be going with you to the fair! We need to get you in the shower!" Said TK as he lifted Patamon up and brought him to the bathroom.

"Let's take a bath TK, I think you bought me that much time right? "

"Ya, we do have more than enough time for that!" Said TK as He closed the door and started to strip.

"No funny business now Tk!" Joked Patamon.

"Patamon, come on it is time for the bath!" Said TK as he bent over to run the water.

" Okay!" With that TK got in and Patamon went in after and sat on his lap.

"So, what shampoo do you want me to use on you? We have orange, strawberry, lemon, and watermelon."

"Do we have a salsa scented one?" Patamon asked.

"Sorry man, but we don't."

"Okay then, I will take orange!" And with that TK started to rub shampoo into Patamon's fur.

**At Kari's Apartment.**

"Hey, Kari, Get up!" Gatomon yelled.

"Five more minutes!" She uttered.

"But I need you to get up now!"

"Fine, what is so important?" Kari yawned as she sat up and looked at Gatomon.

"Patamon is coming over to take me to the fair, I need help!" She said.

"Help with what, Gatomon?'

"Everything! I need to take a shower, and brush my fur and teeth!"

"Slow down Gatomon, are you going on a date with him?"

"No."

"So why are you so worried?" Kari said as she got up and went into the bathroom.

"Well, I don't know, I just am!"

"Well, I will help you get ready, but can I have a little time? I need to use the bathroom." Kari said as she scooted Gatomon out of the bathroom.

"Well, okay, but hurry!" Gatomon said to the door.

"I will!" Kari laughed at Gatomon's distress.

"Are you almost done?" Gatomon asked a minute later.

"Yes, yes I am done." Kari said as she opened the door.

"Gatomon, start the shower, what shampoo do you want?" Kari asked as she looked into a cupboard.

"The fruity one please!" Gatomon said as she got into the shower.

"Okay here you go!" Kari said as she handed the bottle to her.

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it!"

**Ten minutes later.**

"And done!" Gatomon said as she got out of the shower, her white fur dripping water.

"So, how do you want me to dry you off?" Asked Kari.

"Blow dry please." Gatomon said as she got most of the water off of herself with a pink towel.

"If you insist!" Kari said as she got out a blow drier.

"Kari, keep it on medium, I don't like it hot!" Gatomon said as Kari started to blow dry her fur.

"So, why are you so tense about this, it is not like it is a date or anything?" Kari wondered.

"Well, I don't know why, maybe it is because I have known him for so long, or something." Gatomon said as she played with some fur by her ear.

"Or something is right!" Kari laughed as she finished drying Gatomon off.

"What do you mean!" Said Gatomon as she jumped to her feet.

"I don't mean anything, now sit back down for I can brush you!" Said Kari as she got out a hair brush.

"Kari, don't use that brush, it always rips my fur out, can you use the blue or green one?" Gatomon said when she flinched back from the brush.

"Okay, just because it is you!" Kari said happily as she swapped the brush she was holding for a blue one.

"Thank you Kari, I mean who else would do this for me?" Gatomon asked as Kari started to brush he head.

"Maybe Vee or Patamon?" Kari replied as she started on Gatomon's arms.

"Maybe, but they would end up having too much fun, especially Vee!" Gatomon laughed as Kari started to brush her back and chest.

"You're right!" Kari laughed right back.

"Watchit!" Gatomon slurred because the brush pulled out some fur on her stomach.

"Oh, I am sorry, and you're done!" Kari said as she put the brush away.

"Thank you Kari." Gatomon said happily.

"Look at you Gatomon, you smell good, and you are all pretty for your date!" Kari remarked.

"I know, thank you again Kari," Gatomon paused for a moment. "A DATE! I am not going out with Patamon!"

"Don't get so defensive, I was only kidding, Gatomon, you do like him right?" Asked Kari as the twosome walked into the living room to wait for Patamon.

"Well, I like him, but I don't know how much more or less than I do Vee, it is confusing me!" Gatomon said with tears in her eyes.

**With TK and Patamon.**

"Here, Patamon keep this around your neck, you can keep the money in it!" Said TK as he wrapped a small blue bag onto Patamon's neck.

"Thank you TK, you're a good friend." Patamon said as TK left to get the money.

"Found it!" TK yelled from the next room, "I got the money Patamon.

"Thank you, TK!" Patamon said as TK entered the room.

"Here, don't lose this it is 8093 yen ($100), that's a lot of money." TK said as he put the money into Patamon's bag.

"Thank you again TK!" Patamon said as he hugged TK.

"Don't mention it, and Patamon, you can do what you want with the money and keep what is left over." TK said as he hugged Patamon back.

"Now we got to go!"

**At the Fair with Veemon and Davis.**

"This place looks bigger than I thought!" Davis said to Veemon as they caught their first glimpse of the fair.

"Well it also smells worse than your room!" Veemon complained.

"Let's go on that rollercoaster over there Vee!" Davis said as he started to walk towards a rollercoaster with a lot of loops and falls.

"Hey, Davis, how did they put this thing up so quickly?" Veemon asked as they got into line.

"Beats me."

"Go figure."

"This is going to take forever!" Complained Davis.

"Davis, there is like five people, be patient!" Veemon said as the line started to move.

"Yay, we are up!" Davis said as they got into a rollercoaster car.

"Told you it wouldn't be long!" Veemon gloated.

"No you didn't!" Said Davis.

**On the road to Kari's apartment with TK and Patamon.**

"Patamon let's stop at that store, I want to pick something up!" Said TK as he started to head to a store.

"Okay, but hurry!" Patamon said as they went inside.

"Okay, a box of chocolates, chocolates, chocolates!" Sang TK as he went down a isle.

"No, please don't sing TK, I want to live!" Joked Patamon as TK picked out a box.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic Patamon!" Said TK as he spotted a refrigerator full of flowers.

""I am not being dramatic!" Said Patamon as TK opened the refrigerator door to take a flower.

"Yes you are, and do you think a single flower will be a little too much?" Asked TK as he looked at the flowers trying to make up his mind.

"Why do you want the chocolate and flower?" Asked Patamon as he sniffed a tulip.

"For Kari!" TK replied.

"Oh, than you can get one!" Patamon said as TK examined the selection of flowers.

"Which one should I get?" Asked TK as he looked through the flowers.

"How about this white rose, it's pretty!" Patamon said as he held up a lonely rose.

"Okay, I will get that one, hey Patamon do you want one for Gatomon?" Asked TK as he took the flower from Patamon.

"Umm, no I'm fine!" Patamon said as he sniffed one flower after the other.

"Okay lets go check out." TK said as he shut the refrigerator and walked to the service counter.

"A box o' chocolate and a Flower? Is that all hun?" Asked the friendly check out lady.

"Ya, that's all." Replied TK as he looked for his money.

"Thank you that will be 583 yen (7.20$) please."

"Here you go." Said TK as he handed the lady his money.

"Thank you hun, come again!"

**With Kari and Gatomon.**

"Where is he?" Gatomon said as she shuffled from foot to foot.

"Don't worry, he is on his way. " Kari said helpfully.

"Okay, okay, I know, I know, I am just worrying over nothing." Gatomon said.

"I never said that, and besides, you two may end up with a baby!" Kari joked.

"Kari" Gatomon yelled as someone knocked on the door.

"Let me go get it, it is probably TK and Patamon!" Kari said before she answered the door.

"Kari, hello, can we come in? Asked TK.

"Ya, come on in!" Kari invited.

"Thank you, Kari." Said TK as he and Patamon walked in.

"Patamon!" Said Gatomon as soon as she saw him.

"Hello." Said Patamon as he raced over to Gatomon to hug her.

"You smell like an orange!" Gatomon laughed as she hugged him.

"And you smell fruity!" He said.

"So Patamon are you ready to go?"

"Yup" Said Patamon as he and Gatomon left.

"So, Umm Kari, I got you chocolate and a flower." TK said shyly as he handed his gifts to her.

"Thank you TK." Kari said as she smelled the flower.

"Kari, why are you with Davis, has he even taken you out yet?" TK asked as he bounced on his feet.

"Well no, but I plane on giving him one more week before I break up with him, and do you remember what you promised? "Kari asked.

"Yes, but I would of got you those things anyway!"

"Well okay."

**At the Fair with Patamon and Gatomon.**

"So, what do you want to do first?" Asked Patamon.

"Maybe look at some of those games, then get something to eat !" Said Gatomon as she looked around.

"Okay, what game do you want to play?"

"That ring toss one looks fun." Gatomon said as she headed over to the game.

"Okay, can I please by six rings?" Patamon asked a gruff looking guy behind the counter.

"Of course little fella, that will be 486 yen (6.00$)" The man said as he grabbed the rings.

"Here you go." Patamon said as he got the money out of the bag and paid the man.

"Here you go Gatomon." Patamon said as he gave her half of the rings.

"Thank you Patamon!" Gatomon said before hugging him.

"It's nothing." Patamon blushed.

"I am going to try to win the best prize!" Patamon said to Gatomon, as every ring he thru missed a bottle.

"Not with you aim!" Gatomon laughed.

"I would like to see you do better!" Patamon teased.

"Okay." And with that Gatomon thru all of her rings at once and all of them found a bottle.

"Well, what prizes do you want? You can pick anything toy want!" The man running the booth said.

"How about the necklace?" Gatomon asked

"Okay, here you go." The man said as he handed her a small silver necklace with a little mirror on it backed by copper.

"Here you go!" Gatomon said as she put the necklace onto Patamon and smiled.

"Umm, thank you." Patamon said shyly and blushed.

"Don't go shy on me now Patamon!" Gatomon laughed.

"HEY! Gatomon!" Someone yelled.

**With Veemon and Davis.**

"That was a fun ride!" Davis said after he finished throwing up.

"Ya shore it was." Veemon laughed.

"Let's go play some games now buddy!"

"Okay!" Veemon replied as they started walking towards the games.

"Hey, Davis, is that Gatomon!" Veemon said as he noticed her by a game booth.

"HEY! Gatomon!" Veemon yelled, as Gatomon turned around.

**End of chapter 15.**

**What will happen when Vee sees Patamon? Will there be a fight? What will Gatomon do, what will Davis do? To find out you have to read chapter 16! So be on the look out! **

**Special thanks to TomA62975 for editing and looking over this chapter! I owe you one!**


	16. A run in at the fair

Chapter 16

"Hey, Gatomon!" Veemon yelled.

"Oh, hello Veemon." Gatomon said back as Veemon ran up to her.

"So, what are you doing out hear?" Veemon said as he failed to notice Patamon.

"WE, are hear," Patomon said reveling that he was there, "Together, you know, as a couple, a duo, as friends!"

Veemon was stunned silent, he did not know what to say. He felt as if the whole world was just gone, wonders and all.

"I get it." Veemon said darkly, " You two are going out." And with those final words, he ran off.

"What just happened?" Patamon asked a confused Gatomon.

"I have no idea." Gatomon said as Davis ran up.

"Hey! What did you tell him!" Davis yelled at Gatomon.

"We didn't say anything!" Gatomon said in shock with tears in he eyes.

"You must of rubbed it into his face that you are dating Patomon now!" Davis yelled before running off in pursuit of Veemon.

"What just happed?" Gatomon said trying not to cry.

"I have no idea, come on lets go sit down." Patomon said as he hugged her close and led her away to a couple of benches by a food court.

"Patamon, why douse everything go wrong?" Gatomon said as she buried her head in Patamon and cried.

"I don't know, but the night is not over, we can still do things. Come on, lets get something to eat, maybe that will cheer you up!" Patamon said as he petted Gatomon's head.

"Okay, I will get something to eat." Gatomon looked up, " Lets get something sweet, okay?"

"Okay we will." Patamon said as he started to stroke her face. They leaned in closer and closer, until Patamon broke away and coughed.

"Umm come on, lets go see what kind if sweets they have." Patomon said shyly as he grabbed Gatomon's paw and led her to the food court that was a couple of feet away.

" I should of kissed her!" Patamon thought to himself as they found a vender, " Oh, why do I have to be so shy!"

**With TK and Kari.**

"TK, can I ask you something?" Kari said as she drug him to a couch and sat down.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Tk said as he sat down next to Kari.

"Do you think Davis even knows we are going out?" Kari asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well knowing Davis, he forgot or something." TK said as he hugged Kari.

" What happens if he just douse not like me or something?" Kari cried as she burred her head in TK's chest.

"I doubt that. He just is busy or something, or he douse not know wear to take you. You should give him some hints or something!" TK said as he kissed the top of Kari's head.

"TK, why are you doing this, I thought you have a crush on me too?" Kari said as she looked up into his eyes and noticed he had tears in them too.

"I do, but I want to make you happy, not just me!" TK said as he brushed his tears away.

"Oh TK, thank you." Kari said as she pulled herself up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Umm, Kari, I have to go!" TK said shyly, " Let Patamon know that he can stay over if he wants!" TK said as he ran out of the door.

"It is soo cute," Kari thought, " that he is so shy!"

"Curse my shyness, I could of just kissed her if I wanted!" Thought TK as he left.

**When Davis caught up with Veemon**

" Vee, are you okay?" Davis asked as he turned Veemon around to look at him.

"No! Patamon and Gatomon are together, she left me for that flying rat!" Veemon shouted in anger and sadness.

"Now, be nice to Patamon, its not his fault, and it is not Gatomon's ether!" Davis said as he tried to hug Veemon, but was pushed away.

"So, it is my fault!" Veemon shouted and fell onto his butt in the middle of a rode.

"No, it is no ones fault, it just happened.' Davis said as he picked up Veemon and started to walk back home.

"Davis, you are lucky, you and Kari are having no problems in your relationship. It must be nice to be able to date her and not even worry about someone else hitting on her!" Veemon said as they walked into Davis's apartment.

"I am going out with Kari?" Davis asked in shock as he started to undress for bed.

"What you forgot?" Veemon said in absolute amassment at Davis's stupidity.

"What! No, I didn't forget!" Davis lied as he laid down on his bed in nothing but his underwear.

"You forgot! I cant believe it, she must thinks you lost interest or something!" Veemon said with tears in his eyes.

"I guess I have to take her out, and Veemon, why are you crying?" Davis asked as he got up off the bed.

"I am still sad about Gatomon, I cant believe she is going out with Patomon!" Veemon said.

"Well maybe they wear just there as friends?" Davis said as he left the room to go to the telephone.

Davis picked up the phone and called Kari's number.

"Hello?" Kari asked about a minute and a half later.

"Hey Kari, do you want to do anything tomorrow?" Davis asked shyly.

"I would love to! So what are we going to do?" Kari asked over the phone.

"How about a movie and dinner?" Davis asked happily.

"Okay, and Davis I was starting to think you forgot we wear dating or something." Kari said quietly.

"What! I would never forget that!" Davis said too loudly.

"Okay, well goodnight silly head!" Kari laughed.

"Oh, Kari hold on, I need to know if Gatomon is home yet!" Davis asked as he started to pace back and fourth.

" Oh, she is still at the fair with Patamon. How did you know she was not home?" Kari asked suspiciously.

"Well TK told me about the fair that is in town and erm, I thought I should check it out to see if it would be a good place to take you out!" Davis lied, " And me and Veemon ran into them, and I think I might have to apologies to Gatomon. "

"Why, what happened?" Kari asked in suspense.

"Well Veemon saw Gatomon and ran to her and something happened between him and Patomon, and Veemon ran off crying." Davis said as he stopped pacing.

"Oh, then what happened?" Kari asked.

"I went up to Gatomon to find out what happened and I ended up yelling at her instead, and I feel bad.

"Oh, Davis, it must be a misunderstanding, I will let you talk to Gatomon when you come and pick me up tomorrow." Kari said

"Pick you up?"

"For our date, did you already forget?" Kari laughed.

"What oh, no I didn't forget, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Davis asked with a blush on his face.

"How about 2:30?" Kari asked.

"Ya, that sounds fine!" Davis said.

"Okay, well see you later!"

"See you later too!" Davis said before hanging up the phone and going back to his room. When he got back in he noticed Veemon was asleep and cuddled up to a pillow, so he, without disturbing Veemon, crawled up onto the bed and put the blanket over himself and Veemon.

**With Patomon and Gatomon.**

"So," Sniffled Gatomon, " What do you want to order?"

"How about the nachos!" Patamon said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I will get the nachos too then." Gatomon said as she got closer to Patamon.

"There good." Patomon said shyly and blushed from being so close to Gatomon. They ordered there food and sat down to eat, when they finished Gatomon said,

"You have cheese on you face!"

"I do?" Patomon said as Gatomon giggled and leaned in close and cleaned it off, making Patomon blush again.

"Now come on! Lets go ride the Ferris wheel!" Gatomon said as she grabbed Patomon's paw and started to pull him to the ride.

"Okay, I am coming!" Patamon said in shock at Gatomon's roughness.

"Okay, come on!" Gatomon said as they got in line.

"How many? A man asked.

"Two." Gatomon said as Patamon paid the man and they got onto the ride. They didn't say anything until the ride started, but Patomon's face was cherry red from Gatomon snuggling up to him. When the ride started Gatomon said ,

"I love high places, and the view is fantastic." She said without looking out of the window, just at Patomon.

"Well, you look better then the view." Patomon said as his face became even redder.

"Patomon close your eyes." Gatomon started to become red.

"Okay." Patamon stuttered and did what he was told. Gatomon looked at him for a second, then she leaned in as close as she could without touching him. Patomon could tell that Gatomon's face was wright next to his. Gatomon leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips. He opened his eyes and looked at Gatomon as she pulled back, utterly stunned, and his face was so red he might not of had any blood any wear else in his body, and Gatomon was just as red, but she was smiling shyly.

"How did you like it?" Gatomon asked as she snuggled with him by the window.

"I loved it." Patamon said shyly as he leaned up to kiss her.

**A couple of hours later.**

"So, guys, how was it?" Kari asked when Patamon and Gatomon got back.

"It was fun!" Gatomon said shyly, and Patamon just blushed.

"I wonder what happened, I guess Gatomon will just tell me when she is ready." Kari thought.

"Oh, Patomon, do you want to stay over? TK said you could if you want." Kari said as she walked over to them.

"Can I Gatomon?" Patomon said shyly.

"Of course you can!" Gatomon said as she hugged him.

"Well it is late, you two should go to bed." Kari said.

"Okay, we will!" Gatomon said as she grabbed Patomon's Paw and took him to Kari's bedroom. Patamon and Gatomon laid down on the bed and cuddled underneath a blanket, and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**At Davis's apartment.**

"Uggag" Veemon said as he sat bolt upright the next morning.

"Are you okay?" Davis asked groggily as he got up.

"I feel as if something very bad happened last night, and seeing you in your briefs the first thing in the morning is not good for brain development." Veemon said as he stretched his arms.

"Well, your fine, you have no brain to develop, and I am happy to see you are feeling better." Davis said as he started to look for clothes.

"I realized that they wear there as friends or something." Veemon said as he jumped onto Davis's back, but slid off and grabbed the elastic band of his underwear instead.

"Hey, Veemon, if you love my butt so much, I will take a photo for you!" Davis joked as he stud up and grabbed the front part of his underwear for it would not come off.

"I see your bum!" Laughed Veemon as he let go of Davis's underwear to hear a satisfying crack as it leapt back to Davis.

"Ouch! That heart!" Complained Davis as he felt the sting of the elastic hitting his butt.

"Well I didn't pull on you underwear because I wanted to see your butt!" Laughed Veemon as he got a hit on the back of the head.

"Come on, we need a bath!" Davis said as he gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom with Veemon right behind him.

**End of chapter 16.**

**How will Davis's and Kari's date go? What will Veemon do when he finds out Patamon kissed Gatomon? Well to find out you will have to keep reading, so be on the lookout for the next chapter! **


	17. A Lick of Danger

**Dear reader, **

**This chapter contains harsh language not appropriate for all peoples. The words in the end of this chapter may be offensive some of you. There are no racial slurs in this chapter, just some very foul language, racial slurs will never be used in this fic or any one of mine to come. So please, if you want to make a suggestion or something feel free to do so.**

**Yours very truly and best wishes,**

**Manofpower5952**

**After Davis's and Veemon's bath**

"Hey, do you mind staying hear today? I have something to do." Davis said as he dried him self off.

"Umm, okay, when do you have to leave?"

"about 2." Davis said as he started to put his clothes on.

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do while you are gone." Veemon asked as he left the bathroom with Davis.

"Well, you can sleep, or play video games." Davis said as he sat down on a couch and flicked on a TV with a remote.

"My day is going to be boring!" Veemon complained before jumping onto Davis's head.

"Get off me!" Davis yelled as he sat bolt up right to throw Veemon off.

"Okay, okay!" Veemon laughed as he sat down next to Davis.

"I can drop you off with Ken and Wormmon. " Davis suggested as he got up and started to walk to the phone with his TV remote in hand.

"Okay, that sounds fun!" Veemon said excitingly as Davis started to dial Ken's phone number.

"Hello?" Ken asked a few minutes later.

"Hey, Ken, do you mind if Veemon comes over for awhile?" Davis asked over the phone.

"Umm, okay, but for how long?" Ken wondered.

"Well, I will have to have him there by 10. I will also pick him up before midnight." Davis said as he started to pace.

"Okay, I would love to." Ken said.

"Okay, see you soon!" Davis said excitingly.

"Yes see you soon." Replied Ken as he hung up. Davis went over to Veemon and said,

"Hey, buddy, we can go!"

"Yay, I cant wait! " Veemon shouted with excitement in his voice.

**At Ken's Apartment.**

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Hello." Ken said as he answered the door.

"Hi, Ken, can we come in?" Davis asked with a smile.

"Of course." Ken said sheepishly. Davis and Veemon walked into the apartment and found a spot on the couch next to Wormmon.

"Hello Veemon." Wormmon said in his low rough voice.

"Hi Wormmon!" Said Veemon as he bounced.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Ken asked as he entered the room.

"Umm, how about water?" Davis asked nicely.

"Thank you, but I am not thirsty." Veemon said.

"Okay." Said Ken as he left to get some water, and after a few minutes he returned.

"Hear you go Davis." Ken said as he handed the cup of water to his friend.

"Thank you. Ken, thank you for letting Vee stay over, I am going to be busy today and he ants something to do today, so I thought he can hang with you guys." Davis said as he gulped down the water.

"Of course, anytime." Ken said as he sat down next to Veemon.

"Well, I have to go guys, or I will be late!" Davis said after a minute of silence.

"Well, okay. We will see you later Davis, let me lock you out." Ken said as Davis got up and walked to the door.

"That would be great Ken. Veemon, stay out of trouble!" Davis said as Ken joined him at the door, "Thank you again Ken."

"Of course, I don't mind, have fun in what ever you are doing!" Ken said before Davis left.

"So, who wants to watch TV or something?" Ken asked as he walked into the room with the two digimon in it.

**At Kari's Apartment **

"Good morning Gatomon!" Kari said as she woke up on the morning of her date.

"Good morning to you too, and don't be so loud, you will wake Patomon." Gatomon said as she stretched the kinks out of her back.

"Too late!" Laughed Patomon as he flew into Gatomon's lap.

"Well, good morning Patomon." Kari and Gatomon said simultaneously as Kari got up.

"Hey, Gatomon, I have something to do today. I will tell you how it went." Kari said as the phone went off.

"I will get it!" Kari said as she went to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kari!" TK said.

"Oh, hello, Tk. What do you need?" Kari asked as she started to play with the phone cord.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if I can pick up Patomon tomorrow?" TK asked a little quietly.

"Okay, but I have plans today, but he and Gatomon would be fine alone." Kari said as she started to dance from foot to foot.

"Well, thank you Kari!" TK said.

"don't mention it!" Kari said as her little dance became more urgent.

"Well, thank you." TK said.

"TK, I have to go!" Kari said as she moved around.

"Well, okay, bye." TK said a little regretfully.

"Bye Tk!" Kari said before she put the phone down, and ran into the bathroom.

"Was that Kari who ran past?" Gatomon asked to Patomon who fell back asleep.

"Guess I will go check." Gatomon said to herself as she looked fondly at Patomon then left to the bathroom to see what was wrong with Kari.

"Kari, are you okay" Kari heard from the other side of the door.

"Ya, I am fine, just had to pee!" Kari said as she got up off the toilet and flushed.

"Okay." Gatomon said.

"Oh, Gatomon, I am going on a date with Davis today!" Kari said as she pulled up her pajama bottoms.

"You are?" Gatomon said in surprise.

"Yup, and he also wants to talk to you about last night." Kari said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay, but what about Patomon, wont Vee fight with him?" Gatomon asked.

"I am shore Vee is staying home." Kari said as she went to get her clothes for the day.

"Okay." Gatomon said as she handed Kari a pair of panties.

"Thank you Gatomon. It will also just be you two, TK can not pick up Patomon until tomorrow.

"Oh, okay!" Gatomon said brightly as Kari left to go into the shower to get her day started.

**When Davis got to Kari's.**

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Patomon heard someone knock on the door, so he went to answer it,

"Hi." Patomon said as he answered the door.

"Oh, hi Patomon." Said Davis confusingly.

"So, why are you here?" Patomon asked Davis.

"Oh, I have a prier engagement with Kari." Davis said trying to make himself look smarter.

"Big words for you Davis!" Patomon joked as Davis walked into the living room and sat down on a couch to wait for Kari.

"So, is Tk hear?" Davis asked Patomon as he leaned back.

"No, I am staying the night." Patomon said as he flew over.

"Patomon, I am sorry about yelling last night. When I saw Vee running away crying, I got the wrong impression." Davis said as Gatomon walked in.

"Oh great, now I only have to say it once." Davis said out loud.

"Only have to say what once?" Gatomon asked as she sat down on the other side of Davis.

"Well, I am sorry for yelling last night, when I saw Vee run away crying, I got mad. I am also sorry about how Vee started to yell at you, when he saw you two together last night, he flipped out." Davis said sincerely as he squirmed in his seat unaccountably.

"I forgive give you two!" Patomon said happily as he hugged Davis.

"Gatomon?" Davis asked as he tried to get Patomon off, but failing.

"Okay, I forgive you too." She said shyly.

"Than it is all settled, it is water under the bridge now." Davis said as he gave Gatomon a brief hug.

"So, wears Kari?" Davis asked as Kari walked in.

"I am wright here, are you ready to go?" Kari asked while giving a twirl to show off a pink dress she was wearing that had small flowers sown into it by the under the left knee and a single white stripe going a cross her breasts.

"Ya I am, and you look so cute!" Davis said as he got up.

"Well lets go!" Kari said as she grabbed Davis's hand and led him to the door.

"Wear do you want to go first?" Davis asked as he haled a taxi cab.

"The movies first!" Kari said as the got into the cab.

" Wear to?" A scary looking cabby said.

"Umm, the cinema by that Fair that is in town.

"Okay." With that the two wear driven to the cinema.

"Have fun on you date!" The man said with a smile as he collected the cab fair.

"Thank you!" Kari said as they got out.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Davis asked as he counted out the money he would need for two tickets.

"How about that one?" Kari said pointing to a check flick.

"Umm, okay." Davis hesitantly said as he went to buy the tickets.

"Do you want any snacks?" Davis asked as he lead her to the concession stand.

"Umm, how about popcorn, a soda, and some candy?" Kari asked as she examined the stand's contents.

"Okay." Davis said before he purchased two boxes of candy, one extra large soda, and a big tub of popcorn.

"That might be too much!" Kari said as she saw what Davis purchased.

"Maybe." Davis said as they found seats for the movie.

"I cant wait for this movie to start. I have been wanting to see it all week!" Kari said happily.

"Umm, me too." Davis lied.

"No you don't, but thank you for taking me any way." Kari said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Umm, of coarse!" Davis said loudly and blushed.

"Hush, the movie is going to start!" Kari said as the lights dimmed.

"Okay." Davis said and started to watch the movie.

**After the movie**

"That was a nice movie, sad, but nice." Kari said as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"I don't understand you girls and chick flicks." Davis said plainly as they left the movie.

"And you never will!" Kari laughed as they found a place to eat.

"How about this place?" Kari asked as she pointed to a Italian food place.

"Okay, what ever you want." Davis said happily as he grabbed Kari's hand and led her to a waiting area.

"How many?" A smartly dressed waiter asked.

"Two." Kari said as Davis took her hand and walked behind the waiter until they wear seated.

"Someone will be hear momentarily to take your order." The man said with a bow and left.

"This is turning out to be fun." Kari smiled.

"Well I am happy you think so!" Davis said as someone came up to them with menus.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked. They ordered there food, they talked about things from there past, and about digimon, finally it was time to go.

"I loved the food, and the people are so polite! Davis, we should come back sometime!" Kari said happily as they left hand in hand.

"I would love too!" Davis said happily as they started to walk home.

"It is a deal, we have to go on another date!" Kari said loudly and then hugged Davis close.

"Kari?" Davis asked shyly as they walked.

"Ya, what is it?" Kari said as she stopped Davis from walking and turned him around to look her in the eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" He said shyly and blushed. Kari said nothing, instead she leaned in close and kissed him on the lips. Nether said a word, but just held each other's hands and started to walk home.

"Kari, I love you!" Davis said as they walked.

"I love you too!" Kari said before bumping into somebody.

"Hey, watch it you little bitch!" A scary looking, big man said.

"How about you shut up you over fed cow!" Davis yelled at the gigantic man, getting ready for a fight.

"Davis, don't." Kari said as she tried to pull Davis out of this bad situation, " Just let it go!"

"Fine." Davis said not taking his eyes of the guy.

"So, are you being a good little pussy and listening to that ugly bitch of yours?" The man said with a wicked smile.

"You shut up right now!" Davis yelled as he charged at the giant. The big man winded up his arm, waitting for Davis to get close, and when he was just at arm's length away, he punched him right in his face, sending him a few feet back, and onto the ground.

"Davis!" Kari screamed.

"Well, it is not over for your boyfriend yet!" The man said as he pulled out a butterfly knife.

"What are you going to do to him!" Kari cried in horror.

"I am going to stab him a couple of times, then I am going to cut his balls off." The wicked man said with a smile. He started to walk towered Davis, who was on the ground, his face covered in blood from his nose, and who was also unconscious. The big man raised the knife over Davis, and with no hesitation plunged it down at the defenseless teenager.

**End of chapter 17.**

**Will Davis survive? What is going to happen? Who is this man who is about to stab Davis? Well to find out, you have to keep reading and be on the look out for chapter 18!**


	18. Some Blood, a Game, and a Fight

**Chapter 18**

Kari watched in horror as the blade whiled by the gigantic man was plunged down at a unconscious and blood stained Davis.

"Poison Ivey!" Palmon shouted. Green vines with a purple end on them shot out of the small green plant digimon. The vines wrapped around the man's hand and arm to stop him from killing Davis. The vines lifted the man up and thru him 12 feet from wear Davis was lying, the man got up and ran. Kari ran right to Davis and she heard.

"So, did I get him?" Davis said weekly.

"No Palmon came and saved the day!" Kari cried as she hugged Davis despite the still running blood. Mimi ran over to help with Davis.

"What happened?"

"Well, that man was being mean, and he ended up getting Davis to attack him, but Davis was next to useless next to that bruiser." Kari said as tears streamed from her eyes. Davis at this point sat up and looked at Kari and then at Mimi, then at Palmon, then at Kari again.

"Next to useless! How? Me! I had him wear I wanted him!" Davis said loudly trying to cheer up Kari.

"Ya, with a knife above you head." Palmon said as she looked at Davis's noise. Kari brought back her hand and slapped Davis right across the face not once, not twice, but six times.

"What was that for?" Davis yelled at Kari.

"For doing something so stupid!" Kari yelled as she cried. Kari then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I am sorry, but how could I let him get away with what he said?" Davis said as Palmon pinched his nose and tilted his head back because his nose was still bleeding freely.

"They wear just words Davis! They aren't worth this!" Kari cried as she hugged him again.

"BUT, you are!" Davis said to Kari, "And I am so sorry, I ruined your dress."

"Davis," Palmon said, "I think your nose is broken and you have a lump on your head." Palmon said as she rubbed the back of Davis's head.

"I will call Joe." Mimi said as Kari started to cry less.

"Okay, that would be a good idea." Kari said as she moved Davis's head onto her lap.

"It's not that bad girls!" Davis said to the girls who wear plainly distressed.

"Davis, head injures are no laughing matter." Palmon scolded. Mimi called Joe, and after a couple minutes he was there and ready to help out. He went over to Davis and looked at his nose and felt it, then he looked at the bump on Davis's head.

"Well, your nose is broken and you might have a milled concussion." Joe said to Davis.

"Oh, I do? Well I have ol' Joe the reliable to help me out." Davis said as Joe sat him up. After warning Davis about what he was about to do Joe sharply pulled on Davis's nose, straightening it.

"Ouch!" Davis yelled as Joe fixed his nose. " That heart!"

"Well, its you fault for braking it in the first place! Tell me what happened." Joe sculled at Davis as if he wear a child getting in trouble for braking a new toy. So Mimi and Kari explained.

"Well, that is Davis for you, Mimi, why are you here thou?" Joe asked as he made Davis stand up.

**Mimi's Flashback in America**

"I am so bored!" Mimi complained, "I think I will go visit the other digi-destined."

"How? You cant open a digiport Mimi." Palmon asked as they laid in bed that morning.

"I will call Yule and ask her to come and get me!" Mimi said and she jumped up and ran to the phone, after dialing and talking to Yule, she agreed to pick them up from a digiport. Yule came and fetched the two and the walk thru the digital world was uneventful. After getting back, because it was not so late in Japan yet the two girls hanged out, ate, and had a good time. After awhile Mimi started to get restless, so she went out for walk, and stubbed upon Davis about to get cut open. So with her ever so faithful partner by her side, she had Davis saved.

**End of flash back.**

"Oh, so just chance than." Joe said as he loaded the kids into the car.

" I don't believe in consistence Joe." Palmon said and smiled at Mimi.

"Can we stop by Ken's, I need to pick up Vee." Davis said sleepily.

"Okay, but don't go to sleep, girls don't let him, okay?" Joe said in a worried voice.

"Okay, but he would be so much easer to deal with!" Joked Mimi as the car started to move down the road.

"Mimi, don't even joke." Joe said. The car was moving swiftly and quality down the rode. They wear heading to Ken's to pick up Veemon. After going thru a bag by his side Joe brought out a white half- cone like bandage that covers the entire nose in a splint like bandage, Half of the bandage shows a lot of skin, the other half, the right half, you cant see any skin because that is wear it is tapped onto the face.

"Put this on Davis's nose." Joe informed the girls as he handed the bandage to the girls, "And pinch him a few times too."

"Okay, I will love to pitch him!" Mimi said happily as Palmon just sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, hand me the bandage thing." Kari said after reserving instructions how to fasten it to Davis's face. They drove about two and a half hours until they reached Ken's apartment. Kari got out of the car and with Joe's order brought Davis with her to keep him awake , both still covered in his blood, went to go and get Veemon. They traveled up to Ken's apartment and knocked on his door.

**Knock, Knock, Knock **

"Hello?" Ken asked as he pulled the door open. When he saw Davis and Kari covered in blood he pulled them into the apartment.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Ken said pointing to the couch.

"Cant, Davis has a concussion!" Kari said as she held Davis under the arm and paced around the room. After asking for Veemon, Davis asked Ken to go get him. So Kari walked around the room, feeling like it was her fault that Davis was so beat up. She kept him moving until she heard Veemon come in, she turned Davis and herself around to look at him.

"Davis!" Veemon shouted when he saw his partner and best friend. Veemon ran right at Davis and jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over. Veemon clearly had tears in his eyes, but still he joked,

"Davis, tell me wear that SUV that beat you up is, I will Turn into XVMON and show it not to beat up my best friend!" Starting to really cry, Veemon burred his head into Davis's chest and started to cry.

"Look at what happens when I am away from you," He sobbed, " I wont ever leave your side again!"

"Vee, I am okay." Davis slurred to Veemon. Davis hugged Veemon tight and Kari help him leave after telling Veemon and Ken what happened. In the car no buddy spoke, but Veemon still had tears in his eyes. As they got to Kari's Apartment, Kari offered to let Davis stay the night, and get cleaned up. He took her offer and the Three got out, two blood covered humans and a red eyed digimon. They walked up into the Apartment and with Kari's help, Davis made it with little difficulty. They walked into the living room to see Gatomon on the floor, the fur around her eyes wet and she looked mad, but when they walked in she freaked out.

"What happened? Who's blood is that? What is on Davis's nose?" Gatomon yelled as she ran up to them. Kari explained everything, but Gatomon still looked sad, so Kari asked her what was wrong, Gatomon said,

"It is nothing!" she said angrily.

"Why have you been crying?" Kari asked, and got no reply to, the cat digimon was obviously depressed about something but it took a second for Kari to understand that it had something to do with Patomon.

"Wear is Patomon?" Kari asked her digimon. Gatomon did not answer right away, but she walked, paced and finely she sat on a couch and put her head in her paws and started to tell the others what happened, not caring who heard.

**Gatomon's Flashback after Kari left with Davis.**

"So, what should we do Patomon?" Gatomon asked Patamon as she sat at a table next to Patamon.

"I don't know, what do you think we should do?" Patomon asked looking bored.

"Want to play a game?" Gatomon asked as she got up and went to Kari's room.

"Okay. So, what game do you have in mind?" Patamon said as he followed Gatomon into Kari's room.

"I don't know, Kari has some games in her closet." Gatomon said as she opened the closet door and with Patomon's help got all of the bored games off the top shelf. They looked at the arrangement of boxes, finely Patamon asked Gatomon,

"What do you want to play?"

"How about we play Monopoly?" Gatomon said as she picked up the selected box.

"Okay, if that is what you want to play." Patamon said happily as Gatomon started to set up the game. They played it several times, Gatomon winning once and Patamon twice.

"Want to play a different game?" Patamon asked Gatomon as she started to shuffle the game cards.

"What do you have in mind?" Gatomon asked as she looked up from what she was doing and smiled at Patamon.

"How about twister?" Patamon suggested with a blush.

"Twister?" Gatomon said in shock as she started to laugh.

"Yes, twister, what is wrong with it?" Patomon said rather loudly.

"Nothing, nothing. I will go get the box, hold on okay." Gatomon left Patamon alone to clean up the game. He picked it up and put it in the box just in time he was putting the lid on it when Gatomon returned.

"I have the game!" Gatomon giggled as she got the settled.

"What is so funny Gatomon?" Patamon asked as he flicked the spinner.

"Nothing, I am just wondering how you are going to play, that's all!" Gatomon said as they went onto the game mat. Gatomon flicked the spinner and it landed on left hand red. Gatomon put her left paw on a red dot, while Patamon placed his right paw on a red dot by Gatomon's butt.

"Wrong paw, I think you had a little too much cat nip Patamon!" Gatomon laughed as she corrected Patamon.

"I knew that!" Patamon blushed as he corrected him self. Gatomon flicked the spinner, this time it came up as right foot green. Patomon found a spot he could reach with out too much trouble, but the nearest one to Gatomon was on the other side of Patamon's head. She lifted her back right paw and placed it on the dot, while also giving Patamon a perfect view of her butt. Patamon blushed deeply, as did Gatomon when she realized that she was giving Patamon a little peep show. She coughed and spun the spinner and it landed on left hand blue. Gatomon found a dot by her face and put her paw on it easily, but Patamon was having a little bit of trouble, the only blue dot he could get with any paw was on his other side a little way up, he had to turn himself upside down and force his paw to the dot. Patamon was at this point underneath Gatomon's pubic bone, he was upside down with his face staring straight up. He closed his eyes and his face was even redder. Gatomon was just as red, but still she flicked the spinner and it landed on right hand green. Gatomon found a dot and put herself into position easily enough, Patamon had a easy to reach dot, but it would put him in a crab walk position. He lifted his paw, and fell. He bumped into Gatomon's left leg and made her fall on top of him, her pubic region was wright on top of his face. Patamon jumped up and was a bright red, and he yelled,

"Why did you fall on top of me like that!"

"You tripped me!" Gatomon yelled back, equally red. Gatomon picked herself off the floor and stood up.

"No I didn't! You fell on me on purpose !" Patamon yelled at Gatomon.

"What! I did not! You tripped me!" She yelled as she started to walk over to him.

"You fell on me, and you had to of did it on purpose! How can I knock you down? I have seen you land on you feet from the highest of jumps, and I have seen you blasted by bad guys and still be up right!" Patamon yelled.

"So, you are saying I put my privet parts on your face on purpose?" Gatomon asked quietly.

"Yes!" Patamon shouted. Gatomon drew back her hand and slapped Patamon across the face, Patamon started to cry.

"You must of tripped me because you wanted my privet parts in you face!" Gatomon yelled. Patamon started to cry harder and he ran up stars to Kari's room. Gatomon lade down onto a couch and started to cry to herself. After some time she stopped and started to pout.

**End of Gatomon's flashback.**

"It was all a misunderstanding Gatomon, I will go talk to him okay." Kari said after her partner finished her story.

"Go do what ever you want!" Red faced Gatomon said.

"Okay, I will be back, I will call TK, then I will talk to Patomon." Kari said as she left Davis and Veemon with the cat. Veemon was as red as Gatomon, but from anger, he didn't say anything then though, he kept it inside. Kari went to her phone and called TK.

"Hello?" TK said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, TK, can you come and pick up Patamon?" Kari asked over the phone.

"Why, what happened?" TK asked.

"Patamon and Gatomon had a fight." Kari said as she started to play with her hair, twirling it around her finger.

"Okay, but what did they fight about?" TK asked over the phone.

"I will tell you when you get hear." Kari said as she played with her hair.

"Okay, bye." TK said.

"Bye." Kari hanged up the phone and went up to her room

"Patamon?"

**End of chapter 18.**

**What will happen between Gatomon and Patomon? Will it ruin there relationship forever? What is Vee going to do? Why is Mimi really their? Well to find out be on the look out for chapter 19 of ****Is it Love? **


	19. unforeseen events

**Chapter 19**

"Patamon?" Kari asked as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"What do you want?" Patamon asked Kari. Kari walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked gently as she started to pet his head. Patamon nuzzled up to her and started to cry. Kari started to make soothing noises and after awhile Patamon said,

" Gatomon and me got into a fight."

"Yes, I know. She told me all about it." Kari said as she petted Patamon.

"So, who's fault do you think it is?" Patamon looked up at Kari. Kari stopped petting him and said,

"It is both of yours for fighting over a accident."

"What should I do?"

"Apologies, then you two can go on from there." Kari suggested to Patamon as she started to rub his head again.

"I don't want to talk to her right now!" Patamon sobbed and he pulled out of Kari's grasp and turned around.

"Why?" Kari asked as she crawled over to him, then hugged him.

"Because, what if she hates me?" Patamon sobbed into Kari's chest.

"She douse not hate you! But if it makes you feel better, I will take her over to your place tomorrow for you both can get some sleep and think about what you will say." Kari said as she picked up Patamon and looked into his eyes.

"But,"

"No buts, you have to talk to her sooner or later." Kari said as she placed him on to her lap.

"I pick later." Patamon replied. Patamon was snuggling up in Kari's lap and it looked like he might fall asleep.

"No, you two will talk tomorrow. Go to sleep, TK will be here to pick you up soon" Kari said as she picked Patamon up off her lap and placed him on a pillow before covering him with a blanket.

"Okay." Patamon said sleepily and fell asleep." Kari left the room and went to Davis and the digimon.

"So, what happened?" Gatomon asked as Kari sat down on a couch in-between her and Veemon, facing Davis.

"Well, you two are going to talk tomorrow." Kari said to he partner in crime.

"Why tomorrow?" Gatomon asked as she yawned and stretched.

"Because, he is out cold." Kari said to Gatomon as Gatomon laid her head down in Kari's lap.

"You knocked him out?" Veemon said in disbelief.

"No, silly, he fell asleep." Kari giggled.

"Veemon, you are so stupid." Laughed Davis as he started to nod off.

"NO SLEEPING!" Yelled Veemon, waking the dead in the process .Kari jumped up when she heard Veemon yell, knocking Gatomon to the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Gatomon!" Kari said as she helped her up onto the couch.

"Well it is not your fault, it is Veemon's." Gatomon laughed. Veemon blushed and looked away. They two humans and two digimon waited for a little while, talking and making jokes, mainly at Veemon's and Davis's expense until TK got there.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

Kari walked to the door and answered It, it was Tie and TK.

"Oh my god!" They both said in disbelief when they saw Kari, still covered in Davis's blood.

"What?" Kari asked, forgetting that she was covered in blood.

"The blood." Tie said stupidly as Agumon walked up with some bags.

"It's not mine, sorry I must of forgotten to change." Kari laughed.

"Way to go sister!" Agumon said when he heard it was not her blood on her. Everyone sweet dropped. The three boys and the girl walked into the apartment. When They saw Davis sitting on the couch, as if nothing was wrong, the boys stopped in there tracks.

"Way to go Kari!" Agumon yelled in triumph as he looked at a blood stained, and bruised Davis.

"What?" Kari asked as she sat down.

"You did this to him up right? For being a perve or something?" Agumon asked as he placed the bags down by the couch and sat down.

"No! He got into a fight with a giant." Kari said plainly.

"Well, I am not disappointed in you Kari, but Davis ya." Agumon said as he swung his legs.

"Disappointed, for what?" Davis said loudly, then yawned.

"For fighting. I mean cant we all be friends?" Agumon said as he sopped swinging his legs and got up.

"What happened to you cheering on Kari when you think she got into a fight?" Davis said as he laid down.

"Oh, well she is Kari. If she got into a fight we all know it would have been the only possible solution, you on the other hand, it would have been the first thing you would of done. Frankly, I am surprised you and Vee are still alive." Agumon said as he gathered up the bags. Davis sat up and looked at every one and said,

"Well, I would not start a fight, the big man did, he was saying bad things about Kari!" Davis yawned again and stood up.

" Tie, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Ya, but you have to take a bath first, and I am not lending out my underwear." Tie said as he went up to his room and fetched some clothing. Agumon left with the bags to put whatever was in them away. Agumon got back a second before Tie.

"Here some pajamas, wear your underwear please. They might be a little loose on you throe." Tai said as he handed the clothes to him.

"Bring Veemon with you Davis." Kari said worryingly as she got up .

"Ya, we don't want you drowning in the tub." Tk said as he left to Kari's room to get Patamon. Davis go up and left for the bathroom with Veemon. Davis shut and locked the door before he undressed.

"Wash the blood off in the sink before you come in here, I don't want to be taking a blood bath." Veemon said as he sat on the side of the tub waiting for Davis to finish getting ready. Veemon watched Davis as he cleaned some of the blood off, he noticed that Davis was sort of wobbly on his feet, and was avoiding his scalp. Veemon was worried. Davis finished cleaning most of the blood off and bent over to turn on the facet. Falling in the process, but checking himself in time with only a little hit to the head. Davis sat on the side of the tub, waiting for it to fill up. When the tub filled up Davis went in and Veemon sat on his belly.

"Hey, Davis, I am going to wash your hair." Veemon said as he went behind Davis and placed his head on his lap.

"That's okay, it's not dirty or bloody." Davis's voice trembled.

"What's wrong Davis?" Veemon asked urgently.

"My head hurts wear it hit the street or pavement or whatever." Davis said slowly.

"How bad douse it hurt? Veemon asked Davis.

"Well, when I got it, not as much as my nose, but now a lot more." Davis slurred.

"Davis, I am going to take a look." Veemon said before he started to touch and look at Davis's scalp. Veemon moved the hair back o a spot wear he saw blood, he saw a thin red line on the far back of his scalp. Veemon touched it and Davis yelled, load.

"Is every thing okay in there?" Tie said thru the door.

"Ya, sorry." Davis slurred.

"Okay, I am here if you need me." Tie said.

"Davis, I am going to wash that spot okay, it has a little blood there, and I don't want t getting infected.

"Vee, don't." Davis said.

"I will be as gentile as I can." Veemon said sincerely to his best friend.

"Okay." Davis said. Veemon put a little bit of mild soap into his hand and gently rubbed onto the cut. Davis gritted his teeth from pain. Veemon started to rinse the soap out, but with every hand full of water, he noticed a little more blood came with it each time, until it started to bleed freely.

"Davis! Are you Okay!" Veemon yelled when Davis didn't respond to the blood.

"Umm, I feel dizzy and I don't know." Davis said weekly.

"Tie!" Veemon yelled loudly as he got out of the bath and ran to the door and unlocked it.

"What's wrong Vee!" Tie said as Veemon opened the door.

"Davis's head is bleeding bad!" Veemon cried. Tie ran into the bathroom and looked at Davis's head.

"Veemon, help me get him out of here and into some pants, he has to go to the hospital. Veemon ran over to him and when Tie lifted Davis out of the bath and Veemon helped him get some pants onto the naked half- conscious boy.

"Kari, call Joe now and tell him to get over here now we need him!" Tie yelled as he half dragged Davis out if the bathroom with a towel pressed on his head.

"Oh my god what happened!" Kari said as she hung up the phone, and ran over to them.

"Davis's head started to bleed in the bath." Tie said as he sat Davis down.

"Davis, talk to me man, come on say anything." Tie said as he crouched down to eye level to Davis, Veemon was just standing at the side crying. Kari ran to the door because someone was knocking on it.

"My head hurts." Davis slurred. Joe rushed into the room and looked at Davis's head.

"We have to get him to the hospital now!" Joe said and with Tie's help got him into the car. Kari sat in the back keeping him awake and Veemon sat in Kari's lap, crying. Gatomon was holding the towel on Davis's head.

"Thank you for getting to us so fast Joe!" Tie said thankfully.

"Don't mention it, it was important so I speeded." Joe said kindly. They speeded down the street, breaking every traffic law in Japan, and somehow they made it to the hospital without crashing or getting pulled over. They ran Davis into the ICU and after Davis was taken from them by a hand full of doctors they explained what happened to Davis starting from later that night. After they finished Kari asked,

"Will he be okay doctor?"

"I hope so, but you can never rely tell with head problems." The doctor said to digidestined and there digimon.

"Okay." Veemon sobbed. The doctor left, and a couple of hours later a man walked up to them, he had a limp and walked with a cane. He was in his late 40's early 50's and somewhat tall. He had some stubble growing on his face. The man was wearing a dark shirt, a dark jacket, and dark slacks. The man popped two pills into his mouth and said,

"Are that kids friends?" The gruff looking man said.

" Who are you?" Tie asked the man. The man looked at Tie, and then at Kari and the Digimon.

"I am a doctor. Do you know that kid who came in with the bleeding head?" The gruff doctor asked.

"Yes we do, we brought him here, and if you are a doctor why are you not wearing your doctor's coat? " Kari asked.

"Because, I look so much sexier this way. I know it is working by the way you look at me too, want to go out some time, you can have as much Videocon as you want." The man said in a sarcastic voice.

"Lay off!" Both Gatomon and Tie yelled at the doctor. Tie looking dangerous.

"What ever, well I will see you later then." The doctor started to walk away from the group.

"Hey, what about Davis?" Tie yelled and started walking towards the doctor.

"Oh, ya, a very boring case." The doctor said after turning around.

"A boring case!" Kari yelled, she walked up to the doctor and demanded that he tell them what was wrong.

"Well, your stupid friend got into a fight with someone a lot smarter right?" The doctor asked.

"That man who Davis fought looked like he couldn't even do simple multiplication!" Kari yelled at the doctor.

"Well, that man knew not to fight someone bigger than him, or even close to the same size, just smaller people, that is why he is smarter. " The doctor said to the group.

"So, Davis should only fight with people who are smaller than him?" Tie said to the doctor.

"Yes, that way he wont get beat up." The doctor said as he took a seat by a nearby wall. The Digidestined followed him and Kari said,

"Just shut up and tell us what went wrong!" Kari yelled at the doctor. The doctor started to play with his can, swinging it in circles and twirling it. After popping two more pills he said,

" The first mistake that happened was that his parents had sex, but what went wrong was that during the fight is that his head hit the ground hard and the skull was weakened and was cracked very slightly. He must of hit his head some wear else and it opened the wound back up underneath the blood clot, and like a dam braking way when the blood clot was removed or washed off, he started to bleed out." The doctor said to the Digidestined.

"But, will he be okay?" Veemon asked the doctor.

"I will tell you if you let me dissect you, you look a lot more intrusting than your friend."

"Will he be okay!" Kari yelled at the man.

"We stapled his head five times. Yes he will be okay until he brakes his neck trying to do something stupid again." The gruff doctor got up and started to walk away.

" We are discharging him tomorrow, go home, and girl, if you rethink my offer about a date you know wear I am. " The doctor left after being insulted by the three digidestined and the digimon.

"I hate that doctor." Kari said as they walked to the hospital doors.

"Which doctor?" A nice, but tired looking lady asked.

"The one with the cane and the drug addiction." Kari said.

"I am sorry about that, he never usually works the ER, but I made him. He may be crude, but he is this hospital's best doctor." With that the female doctor walked away and the digidestined went to Joe's car and went home.

**End of chapter 19!**

**Will Davis recover all right? Will something unforeseen happen, what will happen between Gatomon and Patamon the next day? Well to find out be on the look out for chapter 20!**

**On a unrelated note, please comment on my story, and if you know who the doctor in this chapter is based on please also put that in your comment! Also this story is getting closer and closer to a ending, so please PM me suggestions for a new story! **


	20. A little poem

**Special thanks to Lord Pata! Everyone who is reading my story should also go check out Lord Pata's profile! Read some of his stories, they are good!**

**Chapter 20**

"Good morning Patamon." TK said as he woke up early that morning. Tk yawned and stretched, and pulled him self up off the bed. TK bent down over his bed and started to tickle his best friend. Patamon woke with a start and was laughing so hard, he thought he would pee himself.

"No fair TK," Patamon gasped. " I was asleep, having a good dream!" TK stopped tickling his partner and picked him up and held him close. TK then walked over to his drawers and picked out his underwear and socks for the day.

"Want to take a bath Patamon?" TK began.

"Okay, I would love to!" Patamon replied happily. After TK collected his clothing, he left for the bathroom, wear he stripped off his pajamas and got into the bath with Patamon. After they wear finished TK got out of the bath and dried Patamon, then himself off. He brushed his teeth, then got dressed and did his hair. The twosome left the bathroom just as the phone started to ring. TK walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" TK asked the phone.

"Hi, TK!" Kari said brightly.

"So, what do you need?" TK asked nicely.

"So, what? I need something to call you now?" Kari joked.

"Yes." TK laughed as he started to pace around.

"Okay, umm can Gatomon and me come over?" Kari asked happily.

"Yes, of course! So when are you going to be here? I want to hide my playboys and sex dolls." TK said without giving away any emotion in his voice.

"I cant believe you said that TK!" Kari laughed thru the phone.

"Well, when can I expect you?" TK asked the phone.

"How about three?" Kari asked.

"Okay, that is fine." TK said happily

"Okay, see you then. Bye." Kari said cheerfully.

"Bye." TK said as he hung up the phone and walked upstairs. As he neared his door he heard the distinct scratching of a pen. After a moments pause he went into his bedroom. He saw Patamon with a piece of paper and a pen, Patamon hurried to hide the paper.

"So, what are you righting?" TK asked as he walked over to his bed and sat down next to Patamon.

"Nu-nothing TK." Patamon stuttered and blushed.

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing." TK said slyly. TK reached over to the paper and Patamon covered it with his body.

"I will show you later, when it is done, okay." Patamon said shyly.

"Okay Patamon." Tk said to, his partner, " I will be here when you are done." TK smiled and laid down as he started to wait for Kari..

**At Kari's apartment.**

"I don't want to go Kari!" Gatomon said as Kari started to undress.

"Well, you have to, you two have to talk it out, and relax, it was only a misunderstanding." Kari explained as she stripped her underwear off.

"I know," Gatomon complained, " but it is so embarrassing the way I acted. I mean, I completely over reacted." Gatomon put her face into her paws as Kari bent over to get some clothing and underwear.

"Well that is why you have to talk to him." Kari said as she left her room to go into the bathroom. Gatomon followed Kari.

"So all I have to do is talk to him?" Gatomon asked as she started the bath.

"Yup, that is all you have to do. We are going to see him at three, after we pick up Davis." Kari got into the bath and Gatomon got in with her.

"Okay." Gatomon said glumly.

"It will be fine, now who is going to wake Vee?" Kari asked happily. After Kari and Gatomon finished there bath, they went into the living room wear Veemon was sleeping. They woke him up, and he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey, Kari, can I play a joke on Vee?" Gatomon said evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" Kari wondered. Gatomon leaned in and whispered to Kari.

"I love it Gatomon, and you will also learn who likes you more if you pull Patamon into it too!" Kari said excitingly.

"Well, do you think it is too mean?" Gatomon asked.

" No, I think they will be fine." Kari smiled. Gatomon left Kari's side and went up to the bathroom door, forgetting Veemon was in there, and failing to hear the shower water because she was so preoccupied with her thoughts se went in. She shut the door and not noticing that Veemon turned off the water and started to dry himself off behind the shower curtain, she sat down on the toilet to pee. Veemon pushed aside the curtain and saw Gatomon, and she saw him.

"Aggggggggggggggg" Screamed Gatomon. When she saw Veemon.

"What are you doing here?" Veemon asked.

"What are you doing in here?" Gatomon yelled at Veemon.

"I was in the shower!" Veemon said.

"What I didn't here you!" Gatomon said as she jumped up.

"I thought you had good hearing Gatomon." Veemon teased. Gatomon said nothing, she just blushed and left.

"You forgot to flush!" Veemon yelled after her. If Veemon cold see her face, he would of saw it was bright pink. He went to Kari to go and get Davis.

**With TK and Patamon**

"I am done now TK." Patamon blushed. Patamon handed the paper to TK and TK started to read.

"So, are you going to sing it to her, or recite it to her?" TK asked Patamon.

"Who said anything about her knowing about it?" Patamon asked TK.

"Well why else would you wright it?" TK asked. TKJ stood up and went into the kitcken to get something to drink.

"I don't know!" Patamon blushed.

"Do you want anything?" TK asked Patamon.

"HOT COCO!" Patamon asked happily.

"Okay, one hot coco coming up!" TK said as he started to prepare the drink.

'Yay, hot coco!" Patamon cheered.

**At Kari's about two hours later.**

"It's time to go get Davis you two!" Kari yelled as she put down the phone after she received call from Joe saying he was there and he could take them to go get Davis. The trio went down the starters to go and get to the car. They got in and hade a uneventful car ride to the hospital. The four got out of the car and went into the hospital.

"Can I help you sir?" Said a pretty looking reception lady.

"Umm, yes, I am here to check out Davis Motomiya." Joe asked nicely.

"Umm, yes, Mr. Motomiya is exam room three being looked over, he should be done within the hour. If the doctor gives the okay, he can leave." The lady said with a kind smile.

"Okay, thank you." With that the group went to wait for Davis to get out. About two hours later Davis got out f exam room three and he looked violated. The doctor walked over to the reception lady and told her something, the lady waved Joe over. Joe walked over and he lady said,

"Your friend is all ready to go. I just have a few papers for you to sign and some information about your friends injuries." The lady said.

"Okay, that is fine." Joe said to the lady.

"I first need to call his parents for permission to sign him out, do you have there number?"

Joe gave the lady the Motomiya number and she called them.

" residence." A woman answered.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Karin from St. Joe's hospital. Your son is here and douse Mr. Joe Kido have permission to check out your son, Mr. Davis Motomiya?" The reception lady asked.

"Well, if it is Joe. Yes, yes he has permission to sign my boy out." Davis's mother said.

"Okay, thank you and have a good day." The lady said.

"You too." Mrs. Motomiya replied before hanging up the phone. After signing Davis release forms and receiving information for his parents, the group of humans and digimon, now including Davis with a bandaged head, left the hospital and drove both Davis and Veemon back to there apartment. Joe, Davis and Veemon left the car and went up to the apartment. After knocking and Mrs. Motomiya answering the door Joe said,

"I brought Davis and Vee back for you Mrs. Motomiya."

"Thank you Joe. You two have a lot of explaining to do! And Davis what happened to your head!" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Well good luck Davis." Joe said as he started to leave.

"Oh, please come in for something to eat!" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I cant, I have Kari and Gatomon in my car, but I will love to stop by sometime." Joe said before he went back to his car. Joe drove Kari and Gatomon to TK's apartment and left.

"You ready Gatomon?" Kari asked her best friend as they walked up to TK's door.

"Douse it matter?" Gatomon asked.

"Nope." Kari laughed as she knocked on the door.

"Hi Kari." Matt said as he answered the door.

"Oh hello matt, what are you doing here?" Kari asked as she walked in.

"I am just visiting my mon and little brother, is all." Matt said as TK with Patamon on his head walked in.

"Oh hello Kari, Gatomon, you two are early!" TK said happily as Kari walked up to him and hugged him. TK happily returned the hug. Gatomon was staying at the end of the room shyly.

"So, Gatomon, you should talk with Patamon. That is why we came here." Kari said to her best friend. TK was disappointed to here what Kari said, but he was not about to tell her that.

"Wee, you two could use my room if you want." TK said helpfully.

"Thank you TK." Gatomon said as she started to walk to TK 's room. Patamon followed.

"So, do you want anything to eat or drink Kari?" TK asked.

"How about hot chocolate?"

The digimon opened the door and went into TK's bed room. Gatomon sat on TK's bed, and Patamon followed suit. Gatomon was the first to brake the silence.

"Patamon, I am sorry for the way I acted." Gatomon said quietly as she blushed. Patamon went closer to her.

"It is my fault Gatomon. I am the one who should be sorry!" Patamon said almost instantly, then he blushed.

"Well, I am still sorry for how I acted." Gatomon said.

"But it was no ones fault! So how about we both are sorry for acting so stupid?" Patamon asked.

"I could live with that." Gatomon smiled and hugged Patamon. Patamon blushed deeply and said,

"I wrought something for you."

"Then tell it to me!" Gatomon said happily. Patamon went off the bed and went to a desk in the front of the room. Patamon grabbed a paper and walked in front of Gatomon and blushed again. After a moments pause Patamon began to recite

"**My Sweet Gatomon**

Many things had happened during these years since we met.

We shared a lot of things with our friends

Many experiences, many secrets…

We experienced joy, sadness, angst, fears, death and even rebirth

I search through my memories

And all becomes clear as I start to remember how all started in my life

All started when I met the little TK and our adventure started

TK and I passed through a lot of things

We experienced hard things since the beginning.

I remember how I wanted to digivolve to protect him

And eventually I did it…

But the first time I digivolved I had to use all my energy to stop Devimon

And it took its toll in me too… I died too, in front of TK's eyes

He cried and told me to don't go

I promised TK that I will return soon if he wants me to, and I did it

That was the start of a beautiful friendship between my young partner and me

And it was the beginning of a new adventure to reach the Server Continent

There, we faced Etemon a very bad Elvis wannabe digimon he sang terrible

He sure was a hard opponent; I couldn't help much against him since I just barely reborn

But Tai and MetalGreymon saved the day but another enemy already was watching us

It was Myotismon. He sent DemiDevimon to take the crests from us

DemiDevimon was the first mon I fought after Devimon and actually I won

After a lot of fights we made our way inside of Myotismon's castle

We tried to go through the gate to search the 8th child in the real world

But then you appeared to keep us from get into the gate

you was on the wrong side

You took down 5 champions with no sweat.

I was amazed at your agility; your movements were so gracious and fast...

You stole my heart in that moment...

Then we learned that you belonged to our side

I felt happy, happy because I had you by my side

I could talk with you any time I wanted

We shared a lot of things, we laughed, we cried, always being there for each other

We became the best of the friends.

After Apocalymon's defeat we became inseparable

Oh how clueless I was

Clueless about what destiny had planned for us…

So three years passed since our first adventure and then it happened.

He came. The one your heart was yearning for without you knowing yet

The one who now is the owner of your heart... his name: Veemon

He was a great friend and yet he was my rival for your love…

You and I continued our close friendship

That friendship I still have engraved in my heart

We even used to dance while we watched Kari on her dancing class

But soon we stopped hanging out as much as we used to do it before...

And all because of him... Your loved one

It was natural you wanted to spend more time with him

You loved him

You wanted to be with him as much as was possible, kissing him, hugging him, loving him...

Giving yourself to him in the most pure love only an angel can give

I remember how I felt my heart breaking into pieces when I saw you kissing him

I felt like dying in life. I thought you had feelings for me...

How fool I was for think that you could love someone like me

But I'll be fine, I'm sure that soon or later I'll be able to move on and find my soul mate

But I never gonna be able to love another womon like I love you...

Like I love you and always will my sweet Gatomon…"

"Patamon." Gatomon said quietly, " That was a beautiful little poem." Gatomon and Patomon blushed. Gatomon got up and went over to Patamon and hugged him tight. Patamon returned the hug and started to cry.

"Why are you crying Patamon?" Gatomon worried.

"Because, I am so happy that you are not mad at me anymore" Patamon sobbed in Gatomon's arms. Gatomon smiled and said,

"It was a misunderstanding, I realized I messed-up almost instantly. I even cried over it." Gatomon said as she wiped her eyes.

"So, who do you love Gatomon?" Patamon said as he dried his tears.

"I love both of you, but I still don't know who I want to be with, but I do plan on deciding soon." Gatomon said with a little smile and gave Patamon a little peck on the forehead.

**End of chapter 20!**

**What is the joke Gatomon has in mind for Vee and Patamon? How will it help her decide who she wants to spend the rest of her life with? How much trouble is Davis in? What is happening between TK and Kari as the Digimon are talking? Well to find out keep on reading and be on the lookout for chapter 21! **

**Special thanks to Lord Pata! I did not right Patamon's poem Lord Pata did! To read the unaltered version of **_**My Sweet Gatomon **_**go to Lord Pata's stories! Please read Lord Pata's other stories too, they are really good! I am also sorry for how long it took to update, my keyboard broke.**


	21. A chance encounter

_**Chapter 21**_

"_I can not believe I am grounded for a whole week!" Davis said to Veemon as he paced his bedroom._

"_Well, it could be worse you know." Veemon said as he swung his legs as he sat on Davis's bed._

"_Well, how?" Davis asked as he sat down. Veemon yawned and stretched and said,_

"_Well, you could be grounded forever." _

"_I don't think someone can ground me forever." Davis sweat dropped._

"_Well, with how mad she was, it looked like she was going to start shooting lazars out of her eyes of fire out of her mouth!" Veemon laughed._

"_Not funny! If that happens I would die!" Davis said as he jumped up and started to pace._

"_Well, I would protect you, you know that!" Veemon said as he flexed his arms to show off his mussels._

"_Ya, I know you would buddy." Davis laughed as he picked up his cell phone._

"_who are you calling?" Veemon asked as he walked over to Davis and looked up at his face._

"_Kari."_

_**With Kari and Gatomon**_

_Gatomon was up and about rehearsing and getting her final preparations ready. Gatomon was not in a rush, all she had to do was study sum lines and get a few thing ready._

"_So, Gatomon, when do you think you will be ready?" Kari asked her faithful partner. _

"_In a couple of hours." Gatomon said as she reread the paper in front of her._

"_Well, that is good, I will call Davis and TK for they can drop off there digimon." Kari said with a smile._

"_Okay, but what are you going to do?" Gatomon asked as she placed her paper down and walked over to Kari._

"_I will think of something, but don't worry I will be out of your hair." Kari said as she sat down on a couch in the living room._

"_Oh no, Kari, isn't Davis grounded?" Gatomon said as she remembered._

"_Oh no, I forgot!" Kari said as Gatomon sat beside her. Just then Kari's cell phone rang when she looked at the caller I.D she said,_

"_Speak of the delve and he shall come." Kari answered her phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Kari. Can I come over?" Davis said._

"_Umm, ya, how about in Four hours?" Kari asked, giving Gatomon a wink._

"_Umm, ya, okay. Should we go out somewhere too? " Davis asked._

"_Ya, that would be fun, I would love to!" Kari said happily as she started to play with her hair._

"_Okay, I will be over in a couple of hours." Davis said happily before the call ended._

"_Well, I guess I am going on a date with Davis!" Kari said to Gatomon._

"_So, every thing worked out! So, can you call Patamon and get them over please?" Gatomon hugged Kari tight._

"_Yup, I will." Kari said before she pressed TK's number into her phone._

_**With Davis**_

"_So, Davis how do you plan on getting us to Gatomon's?" Veemon asked as he started the bath._

"_Well, my and my sister will be out until tomorrow mourning, so we will just walk out of the front door." Davis said after removing his clothes and getting into the water._

"_That's it?" _

"_Yup" The two boys stopped talking and relaxed in the bath until Davis decided it was almost time to get out._

"_I got to wash my hair, and Vee you could use a little soap too." Davis smiled. After the two boys finished bathing they got out, Davis toweled Veemon then himself dry and got dressed. _

_**With Kari and Gatomon **_

"_Hello?" TK asked as he picked up Kari's call._

"_Hey, TK, can you drop off Patamon in a little while?" Kari asked as she sat down on her bed._

"_Umm, ya, when do you want him?" TK asked._

"_Umm, in a hour would be good." Kari said hoping he would be there and leave before Davis will get there._

"_Okay, I will do my best!"_

_TK hung up the phone and walked over to his best friend and partner._

"_Hey, Patamon, Kari wants you to go over, so we will leave in about 20 minutes. Patamon took a quick bath and was ready to leave 30 minuets later. After a 10 minute delay Patamon and TK left only 40 minutes off schedule. The walk to Kari's apartment was uneventful, TK and his partner got to Kari's apartment only 20 minuets late. TK walked up to the door and knocked. Kari came and answered it._

"_Oh, hi TK, Patamon."_

"_Sorry we are late!' TK said as he gave Kari a hug._

"_It is okay, but I am sorry, I don't have much time. You see Davis and I are going out tonight and Gatomon wanted some company. Also Davis is-" Kari was saying until TK cut her off in mid-sentence._

"_No, Kari go out with me instead! Why are you going out with that idiot, he is a walking landmine for gods sake!" TK yelled._

"_Well, excuse me!" Someone yelled from inside the apartment._

_**With Davis and Veemon a couple of hours before.**_

"_So, when douse mom and sister leave?" Veemon asked Davis as they sat on there bed talking._

"_In about a hour or so." Davis said as his sister knocked on the door. _

"_Come in." Davis said annoyed. She opened the door and snaked her head in._

"_Me and mom are leaving early, so goodbye!" She said happily. _

"_Yay, no you for a whole night!" Davis cheered and Veemon gave him a high-five. Davis's sister left the room grumbling to herself as she left. The two women left and about 20 minuets later Davis left the apartment with Vee. They walked to Kari's apartment and arrived very early. Davis with Veemon at his heels walked up to Kari's door. After checking his breath Davis knocked on the door._

"_Oh, hello Davis, your early." Kari said with a worried look on her face. _

"_What's wrong?" Davis said as he and Veemon walked into the living room._

"_Oh, its nothing." Kari was looking periodically at he phone's clock._

"_, what's up?" Davis asked awkwardly._

"_Oh, you know just sitting." Kari said._

"_So when do you want to leave?" Davis asked._

"_Umm come on!" Kari grabbed Davis's hand and told Veemon to follow. They went up to Kari's bedroom wear Gatomon was waiting. Kari sat Davis down on one side of Gatomon and sat Veemon on the other side of her._

" _Davis, I will be right back I need to change for the date." Kari said as she hugged him._

"_Okay, knock your self out." Davis said happily as someone knocked on the front door._

"_Oh, hold on, don't go anywhere, I will be right back!" Kari said as she rushed out of the room to get the door._

"_Oh, man. I will be right back, I have to use the bathroom!" With those words Davis ran out of the room and into a nearby bathroom. After Davis finished his business he started to walk to the bedroom. On the way there he heard Kari talking to someone, so he went to investigate. _

"_Sorry we are late!' TK said as he gave Kari a hug._

"_It is okay, but I am sorry, I don't have much time. You see Davis and I are going out tonight and Gatomon wanted some company. Also Davis is-" Kari was saying until TK cut her off in mid-sentence._

"_No, Kari go out with me instead! Why are you going out with that idiot, he is a walking landmine for gods sake!" TK yelled._

"_Well, excuse me!" Someone Davis from inside the apartment._

"_What?" TK realized his mistake far too slowly._

"_TK, how could you?" Davis yelled and walked over to Kari._

"_Well, I cant make myself feel any different!" TK yelled._

"_Well you could of told me how you felt or you could of kept it to your self until we broke up or hit a snag in our relationship!" Davis yelled at TK._

"_Well, I did tell Kari, so she could of told you anytime!" TK yelled at Davis. Davis looked at his girlfriend and said,_

"_He really told you that he liked you? What did he tell you? What did you say?" Davis asked quietly._

"_I told him I know who I want to be with, I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important, and he is no threat to our relationship Davis." Kari said nicely to Davis and gave him a hug, "So no more fighting okay, both of you."_

"_Okay, we wont fight." They both muttered. _

"_So, what am I supposed to do?" Patamon said from the top of TK's head._

"_Oh, go to my room, Vee and Gatomon are in there." Kari said._

"_Okay!" Patamon said happily as he flew to Kari's room._

'_TK, you can pick up Patamon in the morning okay." Kari said as she started to sneeze._

"_Bless you." Both of the boys said at the same time._

"_Well, okay Kari." TK said before he left._

_**End of chapter 21.**_

_**What is going to happen between Davis and TK? Will Gatomon's little plane work? Who will win Gatomon's love? What is going to happen between TK and Kari! TO find out read the second to last chapter of **__**Is it love!**_

**Only two more chapters to go! Please review and please give me suggestions for another story!**


	22. It All Starts to Tie Up

**To all my dear readers- I thank you all for reading my story. I also apologies for how long it took to update. I hope you like the 22 installment of ****Is It Love****?. Well reader, it is almost time to say good bye. Just one more chapter after this and the story will be complete. **

**Chapter 22**

**With TK**

I can't believe that she is going out with him." TK said to himself as he walked in the dying daylight. Muttering to him self about how unfair life is and how he should be the one going out with Kari TK spotted a rock on the ground and started to kick it down the street. TK walked down the lonely rode. TK arrived at his apartment just as the street lights flickered on. TK unlocked and opened his front door to only see Gabumon sitting on the couch in the living room. TK walked into the room and placed his keys on a counter and said,

"Gabumon, what are you doing here?" TK said as he leaned on a wall.

"Well Matt is visiting mom, so I decided to tag along." Gabumon said to his partner's little brother.

"Matts here!" TK said excitingly.

"Yes, yes I am." Someone said from behind TK. TK spun around to see who was behind him, with a little cry of Matt TK flung his arms around his older brother. After the quick hug Matt sat down next to his partner.

"So, how has mom been since I last saw her god knows when?"

"You know as well as I, you wear just talking to her!" TK said as he sat down

"How'd you know?" Matt teased.

"I know everything" TK retorted.

"So, wears Patamon?" Matt asked. TK got up and walked into the kitchen. He yelled to his brother if he wanted anything to drink, but Matt was not thirsty. TK got himself a cup of water and sat down next to Matt and said,

"Patomon is with Kari and Gatomon."

"What's wrong TK?" Matt said as he noticed a glum look veiling over his brother's face.

"It's nothing Matt."

"Really TK?" Matt asked his little brother. TK stood up angrily and said,

"It is nothing Matt! So lay off!" TK then stomped off to his bedroom.

"What do you think is wrong Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Probably girl troubles or puberty or something." Matt said.

"Puberty, explain." Gabumon said.

"It's nothing you have to worry about!" Laughed Matt.

**With Davis and Kari as well as the digimon.**

Davis was laying on a couch in the living room of Kari's apartment. A few minutes after TK left Kari went into the bathroom with Gatomon to make get herself ready for the date. Veemon walked into the room.

"So, when do you think they will be done?" Davis asked his faithful partner as he jumped onto the seat next to Davis.

"With how long it is taking, I would say rest of the week." Veemon replied.

"I thought she would be ready by the time we got here, you know?" Davis said in a bored tone as he picked himself up off the couch, and walked over to the bathroom door. Davis raised his left fist and knocked three times.

"What do you need Davis?" Kari yelled from the other side of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Davis asked in wonder.

"I know everything Davis!" Kari said in a deadpan voice.

"Really?" Davis said in a stunned voice.

"Yes Davis, I Kari, the sister of Tie, am a all powerful, all knowing digimon." Kari could not help but laugh.

"So, you don't know everything." Davis said in a disappointed voice.

"Davis, you never cease to tickle my funny bone in a way catnip never can" Gatomon said thru the door.

"I am such a idiot Davis said as he banged his head against the door.

"Yes. That has been established." Kari laughed.

"So, what do you need?"

"Oh, I was wondering when you will be done." Davis said as he hopped foot from foot.

"Give me about five minutes."

"Okay."

Davis went down the stares to wait for Kari and Gatomon. When he got down the stares he sat next to Veemon and waited.

"So, how do I look Gatomon?" Kari said as she gave a little twirl to show off her pink miniskirt with red and blue flowers growing on a deep green vine, and her blouse, a hot pink color with a vine on the right shoulder with white roses growing out of it.

"You look, as Davis would say, hot!" Gatomon said with a grin.

"Thank you" Giggled Kari as she gave one more twirl.

"So, Gatomon, you know what to do right?" Kari asked as she sat down on the toilet lid.

"Yup, I know what to do, this might even be fun!" Gatomon said with a little evil grin. Kari stood up and walked to the door.

"Kari, pull up your skirt, I can see your panties!" Gatomon said in mock horror. Kari blushed and adjusted her Skirt.

" Thank you Gatomon." With that the twosome left the bathroom. Gatomon and Kari walked down the stares and the two boys looked at them as if they just walked out of the bathroom naked. (Well, in Gatomon's case, she was naked. J)

"You look amazing!" Davis said to Kari, looking her up and down.

"Thank you." Kari giggled as she twirled.

"So, wears Patamon?" Gatomon asked as she sat down next to Veemon, swinging her feet.

"Oh, he is in your room, doing what ever Patamons do." Veemon said as he hugged Gatomon.

"Okay, well we better go get him!" Gatomon said to Veemon.

"Can't we just leave him?" Veemon joked.

"Well you guys, we have got to go, we will see you later!' Kari said as she grabbed Gatomon in a hug and whispered something into her ear. Kari and Davis left after hugging and saying goodbye to there partners. Davis opened the door and walking after Kari left the apartment.

"So, lets go get Patamon!" Gatomon said as she got up.

"Can't we leave him?" Veemon said.

"You know what, I have a better idea. Lets wait until he falls asleep, then have sex right next to him!" Gatomon giggled. Veemon was stunned silent he just stood there with his mouth hanging open, waiting for any fly to just come on in.

"Well, I have every thing we need, so we don't have to worry about babies!" Gatomon said, hugging Veemon, she pulled his head onto her chest.

"Your serious! I thought you wear kidding! Gatomon, I like you and all, and I would jump at the chance to have sex, but I am just not ready, and I don't think you are either!" Veemon blushed. Gatomon started to laugh, and she was laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" Veemon said defensively.

"Nothing, but the whole sex thing was a joke!" Gatomon said as she giggled her head off. Veemon blushed deeper and said

" I cant believe you, that is something Davis or me would do, I am starting to like you even more!" Gatomon hugged him tightly for a second longer and laughed, and Veemon was starting to look his regular color again.

"Now lets go get Patamon!"

"Oh, what am I going to say, what am I going to do, I hope we don't play twister again, oh I should of prepared!" Patamon muttered to himself as he paced Gatomon and Kari's bedroom.

"Maybe I should fly out of the window? No, this might be my last time I can win Gatomon. What am I going to do what am I going to do?" Patamon stopped pacing and sat on Gatomon's side of the bed.

"I wish TK was here. He would know what to do, oh well." Patamon said to himself. Gatomon and Veemon walked into the room, Veemon looking a little more red than usual.

"So, Patamon, are you planning to join us, or sit here all night?"

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Patamon asked as he flew over and landed on Gatomon's head, most of his body hanging off the back of her head.

"How about Twister!" Gatomon said happily and walked over to the closet to get the game, Veemon right behind her and Patomon on top of her, looking glum.

**With Kari and Davis**

Kari and Davis left the taxi and walked down the street, hand in hand. They stopped when they saw a intrusting looking shop, they bought nothing, but they did look at a lot of things.

"So, what do you want to do Kari?" Davis asked.

"How about we get something to eat?" Kari suggested as they walked in the dim light of night.

"You're the boss!" Davis said happily as they walked down the side walk.

'So, how about we eat at the Mexican restaurants, by the cinema? Kari asked as she led him in the direction of the restaurant.

"Okay, I would, umm, love that!" Davis said as they walked.

"Okay, so lets hurry." Kari said haply and started to run to the restaurant, Davis's hand still in hers. They ran for five minutes and made it to the Mexican restaurant. The two went into the front door and wear greeted by a small man wearing a sombrero.

"Hello, seat for two?" The small man said.

"Yes please." Kari replied nicely.

"Booth or table?" The man asked.

"Booth please." Kari said.

"Right this way please." The man said. He led them to a small booth in the back, the booth had red, velvet seats, a small rectangular table, made of wood, polished to a point wear it could be a mirror. The booth was set in a small dark corner. The table had a single white, lit, candle in the center of the table. The twosome sate down and the little man left after reinsuring them that a waiter will come and take there orders.

"So, what are you going to have?" Davis asked his girlfriend.

"I think I will have a quesadilla and a tamale."

"Drink?"

"A Lemonade is all." Kari said as a waiter in a big colorful sombrero came up.

"Can I take your order?"

"Umm, yes I will have a quesadilla and a tamale please." Kari said and folded her menu and placed it down.

"And young sir?" The man asked.

"The same please.' Davis asked the man.

"Okay." The man said and collected the menus. The two started to talk.

"So, Kari, what movie do you want to see?" Davis asked, leaning in.

"Well, I don't know, we will see when we get there.

"Okay, Kari, whatever you say!" Davis said in a happy voice. Kari leaned in and gave Davis a quick peck on the lips. Davis blushed.

"So, umm, Kari, how's Gatomon? Davis asked shyly. Kari giggled.

"She is fine Davis."

"So, Kari, when do you have to be back?" Davis asked

"When I feel like it!" Kari said after stealing another kiss. A man coughed from the side of the table.

"I have your food." The man placed out the food and left. The duo started to eat.

"I like the food here, it's good!" Kari said happy, sipping her lemonade.

"Ya, I like it too!" Davis said happily as he stuffed himself.

"So, Davis, do you want to spend the night?" Kari asked Davis.

"I would love too!" Davis said in absolute joy. Then it dawned on him,

"I cant, I am grounded, I snuck out, mom will know I was out if she douse not see me in the morning." Davis said sadly. After the two finished eating they Davis paid the bill and the two left. They walked over to the cinema and Kari pointed out a chick flick she wanted to see. Davis was not overly thrilled, but he agreed to see it anyhow.

"I know you don't want to, but thank you." Kari said to Davis. Kari hugged Davis and gave him a another kiss.

"Come on, the movie is starting." They walked into the movie theater and took there seats.

**End of chapter 22! One more chapter to go! Who will Gatomon choose? How will she choose him? What will happen between Davis and Kari? Will TK ever get over this? Find out how everything ends in the next and last chapter! **

**Please comment and send me ideas for other stories. Please tell me if you liked this story.**

**From the always fateful Manofpower5951! **


	23. THE END AS WELL AS THE BEGINNING

_**To my dear readers-**_

_**I thank you all for reading this story until the end. I hope you all like this final chapter wear everything comes to a close. Finally, it all comes to a end, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 23**

Davis and Kari exited the movie theater, hand in hand, looking as happy as a mother holding her newborn. The two wear as happy as can be walking away from that theater, but there digimon, at least Veemon and Patamon, wear not having so much fun.

**After Davis and Kari left, at Kari's apartment.**

Patamon jumped off of Gatomon's head. Patamon was horror struck, but what can he do? After Gatomon pulled down the twister box she walked into the living room, a happy Veemon next to her and Patamon trailing behind. The three went into the living room and Gatomon bent down to set up the game, Patamon blushed.

"Maybe I should you know do the spinney thing and call out the colors." Patamon suggested nervously.

"Why, you can play with us you know." Gatomon said as she bent down and wiggled her butt as she adjusted the twister matt. Patamon blushed again, Veemon took no notice.

"Are you shore, I mean, I have kinda stubby arms and legs and it is hard to play games like this" Patamon said nervously.

"Oh, please play with us!" Gatomon said as she fixed the game mat and went over and hugged Patamon, and looking over at Veemon to see how he reacted, and he looked mad. Patamon leaned in and whispered into Gatomon's ear.

'But remember last time?"

"Ya, but that was just a misunderstanding Patamon, so come on!" Patamon looked beaten.

"Fine Gatomon" The three digimon got onto the mat and Gatomon spun the spinner.

"Now it is part one of my three part plan!" Gatomon thought to herself.

"Right foot green." Gatomon said. All digimon found a spot with little trouble.

"It's kinda crowded on this mat Gatomon." Veemon said as she spun the spinner once again.

"It's not to bad Vee. Left hand red." Gatomon and Veemon found red dots easily, but due to the new player, Patamon was having even more trouble than before. After stretching himself out as far as he could and just barely got to a dot, trembling, Patamon held himself still. Veemon this time flicked the spinner.

"Left foot red" Veemon said as he placed his left foot on a red dot with little trouble. Gatomon found a dot, but it was a little ways away and she slipped falling on Patamon, and then tumbling onto Veemon, the three digimon were tangled together on the floor. After about a minuet they untangled them selves, all blushing except Gatomon, Patamon looked like he wanted to cry.

"Hey, what's this? " Veemon said as he picked up a peace of paper.

""SHE HATES THE BOTH OF YOU. SHE WILL BETRAY YOU!

-SHODOW

Veemon showed it to Gatomon.

"His penmanship is horrible!" Gatomon said in shock, this was not part of her plan.

"I thought seamen wear on ships, not penmen?" Veemon said.

"No, Vee, penmanship his hand writing." she giggled.

"Oh." Veemon blushed. Patamon walked up to Gatomon and looked at the paper.

"Maybe it's Davis's?" Patamon looked at the paper and laughed.

"No, Davis's hand writing is worse than that." Veemon said stone-faced. Gatomon broke out laughing and so did Veemon. The digimon walked over to the couch.

"I wonder who this "Showdo" is I mean it not shadow." Gatomon said as she sat down.

"Maybe he cant spell?" Veemon said as he sat on Gatomon.

"Get off!" Gatomon said while laughing. Patamon looked lonely.

"What's wrong Pats? Gatomon asked.

"Pats? No its nothing." Patamon flew off the couch. Just then a blast of pure energy blasts through the wall, almost like a Boombubble, but black and on steroids, the attack was heading for Veemon and Gatomon, Patomon jumped in front of Gatomon and Veemon, trying to protect them. He was reverted into a digi egg instantly. Gatomon's eyes grew big and Veemon jumped to the floor, ready for any other attacks. Gatomon got up and went behind Veemon, the egg in the middle. They started to circle, watching for an attack.

With tears in her eyes Gatomon sobbed, wh..what just happened?" Veemon had no answer.

"Grab his egg, we need to run, and you are faster than me, and don't worry about Patamon, it has happened to him before, and TK said he kept all of his memories.

"No, you take the egg I will fight anything that attacks!" Gatomon said in a rage.

"No, I will distract who ever it is, you are faster, you have to take Patamon!" Veemon said while they wear circling the egg.

"Butt," "NO BUTTS!" Veemon yelled. Gatomon grabbed Patomon's egg, gave Veemon a kiss on the cheek and ran. Veemon ran outside, looking for any danger. A dark bubble of energy shot at him from no wear, he jumped up and dogged it, it hit a parked car, completely disincarnating it.

"I cant fight that!" Veemon said in a panic. He yelled to Gatomon,

"Run, I will meet you at my apartment, now go!" He ran, with a shadowy figure chasing him, who oddly enough looked like a black Patamon to Gatomon. Gatomon ran to Davis's apartment, crying. She said to Patomon's egg,

"Oh, Patamon, why did you do it? Oh when you hatch I will make you the happiest digimon there ever was! I hope Vee is alright too!" She said as she ran into Davis and Kari.

"Gatomon!" They both said.

Gatomon, getting up off her butt said, "We have to go to your apartment Davis! We have a new enemy!"

"What!" They yelled as the ran.

"Who's the egg?" Davis asked, "and wear is Vee?"

**This is the end of is it love, but not of the story. A new tail is going to unfold about the new enemy shodo. This will be there hardest test yet.**

_**Thanks all of you who have read! I am sorry for how long it took, but I lost everything when my home burned down, and it took awhile for me to settle back in. I do hope you all liked is it love, and I hope all of you will like my new story, branching out from the end of this one. **_

**-Forever your friend Manofpower. **


End file.
